Destinos Cruzados
by Biso47
Summary: Incluso, atravez del tiempo, atravez del mundo, atravez de tantas circunstancias nos encontramos, no importa la lejanía ni que lo olvidemos; un fuerte lazo siempre las une a todas. Oneshots de algunas parejas que se encuentran en un punto de su vida. Principales parejas: Historia 1 RinxPana; Historia 2 NozoxEli; Historia 3 KotoxUmi; Historia 4: NicoxMaki
1. RinxPana: Yubikiri Genman

Estos serán una serie de Oneshots en los cuales los personajes de Love live se conocerán incluso antes de lo que ya todos saben, puede que no siempre sea entre ellas mismas pero se pueden encontrar con alguien parecido, no se si me explico, pero espero que lo entiendan mejor leyendo esta historia la cual es un rinxpana con un agregado especial.

Disclaimer: Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tome como referencia para esta historia, los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **Yubikiri Genman**

 **RinxPana**

El cálido sol de primavera acompañado de una suave brisa golpeaba la cara de las estudiantes que salían de la preparatoria Otonokizaka, ahí dos chicas una de pelo anaranjado que le llegaba por encima de los hombros, con unos ojos entre amarillos y un verde claro que destellaban con la luz de los rayos del sol llevaba a cuestas a otra chica, esta con el pelo dorado que le llegaba hasta los hombros y usaba unos anteojos los cuales tapaban sus lindos ojos color rosa pálido, la chica arriba de la peli naranja tenía un semblante adolorido y avergonzado con tal situación, tomando fuerzas para decir las primeras palabras desde que salieron y con un poco de vergüenza en estas, se dirigió a la chica debajo de ella

–Rin-chan… no es necesario que hagas esto por mi…- Trataba de sonar lo más tranquila que podía, pero los nervios delataban la vergüenza que sentía al ser llevada a cuestas por su mejor amiga.

–No digas eso Kayochin Nya. –la voz confiada de rin hiso estremecer un poco a Hanayo. –esto lo hago porque quiero y porque después de todo fue mi culpa que te lastimaras el tobillo.-

La Castaña llevaba el tobillo envuelto en una venda a causa de este accidente, se había esguinzado en la clase de educación física por no poder llevarles el ritmo a sus demás compañeras, al final ese fue el resultado

–E-Eso no es cierto Rin-chan si yo hubiese sido más rápida esto no hubiera pasado, es mi culpa por no ser tan atlética como tú. –lo decía con cierta euforia y tratando sonar lo más convincente para su amiga.

–Eso no importa Nya, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada... me deje llevar de más. –Rin agacho la cabeza manteniendo fija su mirada al suelo por un minuto y después la levanto con emoción tanto en su comportamiento como en su voz. –Además me gusta llevarte así Kayochin es como en las historia que sueles leer, donde el héroe salva a una linda damisela Nya, aunque pienso que es un gran cliché que nos encontremos en esta situación Nya. –Rio un poco con lo que acababa de decir

Hanayo se removió con vergüenza en la espalda de rin y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo tan intenso que sentía que su cara ardía

–Ri-Ri-Rin-chan, no-no digas eso es muy vergonzoso. –La castaña ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de su amiga.

–Lo siento Kayochin así es como me lo parece a mí Nya. –

– ¿Porque haces esto Rin-chan? –Con la cabeza aun escondida en el hombro de su amiga Hanayo pregunto con seriedad en su voz. –Puedo caminar perfectamente no tienes que esforzarte tanto por mí. –

–Lo hago… –Rin hizo una pausa y con seguridad dijo. –Lo hago porque te quiero Kayochin… No puedo permitir que nada te dañe. Ademes porque te lo debo Kayochin. –Lo último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para la castaña

–Rin-chan. –Con una voz tranquilizadora y con una sonrisa en su rostro le hablo más tranquilamente. –Gracias… –escondió su rostro de nuevo en el hombro de su amiga. –¿A…A que te refieres con que me lo debes?

–Na-Nada Olvida eso ultimo Kayochin Nya. – Rin se sorprendió con la pregunta, le daba vergüenza recordar aquella vez con Kayochin. –No es nada, en serio Kayochin, como te sientes, ya no te duele tu tobillo… -Trataba de cambiar la conversación y desviar ese tema de la mente de su amiga.

–Ya me siento mejor Rin-chan. Pero aun no me dices porque me lo debes. –

Sabía que no podía ocultar más esa conversación y decidió contarle lo que había pasado, aunque creía que Kayochin lo recordaría porque al fin de cuentas es algo que vivieron juntas hace un tiempo, y aunque no fuera gran cosa Rin lo recordaba con gran aprecio.

–Está bien Kayochin, pensé que tú también lo recordabas… -Dijo avergonzada. –fue algo que paso cuando éramos niñas y jugábamos en el parque que está cerca de casa. ¿Lo recuerdas cierto?…

 **Flashback**

La risa molesta y fuerte de un grupo de chicos hacía eco en el pequeño parque en el que se encontraban las pequeñas Rin Y Hanayo, justamente eran ellas el centro y causa de estas. Cinco chicos las veían retadores, mientras que Hanayo con un rostro asustado y al punto del llanto se escondía a espaldas de su mejor amiga la cual sostenía una roca, con bastante furia y con ganas de arrojársela a ese grupo de chicos

-Que vas a hacer tú, no tienes el valor de golpearnos. –se burlaba uno de los chicos frente a ellas. –Podrías parecer un chico pero apuesto a que no tienes la fuerza de uno. –

Rin sostuvo la roca con más fuerza e hizo el afán de lanzarla pero la mano temblorosa de Hanayo la cual sostenía una de las mangas de su camisa la detuvo.

-Ven se los dije, la niña llorona la detendría y nos no haría nada. –Rio el grupo de chicos a su espalda. –Hacen una pareja perfecta, como un león y su domador.-

Volvieron a reír, Rin harta y molesta de la situación se mordió el labio inferior con coraje y al fin exploto hablándole al grupo de chicos con enojo.

–Ustedes no son más que un grupo de cobardes que nunca pelean solos. –Lanzo la roca lejos de la multitud y de ella. –Solo son valientes porque están en grupo, pero estoy segura que si estuvieran solos llorarían pidiendo a su mamá que les ayude. –Rin Que estaba al punto de las lágrimas se contenía, tenía que ser fuerte si quería proteger a Kayochin. –No merecen la pena siquiera decirles todo esto, no valen nada. –

El chico frente a los demás, el cual parecía ser el líder, se aproximó a Rin molesto por lo que acababa de decir, estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella, Rin pensó que la golpearía, así que puso sus brazos para proteger a Hanayo la cual lloraba detrás de ella

–No-no-no le hagas daño. –Decía dificultosamente Hanayo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. –Lo sentimos… no nos volveremos a meter con ustedes.- El chico la miro molesto y después chasqueo los labios quitándole importancia.

–Ustedes nunca debieron de haber vendo aquí este es nuestro territorio y por eso les daremos su merecido por molestarnos y por decirnos toda esa basura de que somos cobardes. –El chico empujo a Rin haciéndola caer. Rin se quejó de dolor mientras que Hanayo se quedó a un lado de ella abrazándola para que no le hiciera daño de nuevo, la protegía mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente llorando desesperadamente.

-¡Ustedes cinco de ahí que creen que están haciendo!-

Una voz los sorprendió a todos y voltearon a ver de dónde provenía. Un hombre de pelo negro con algunas canas las cueles hacían que perdiera el brillo y bata de doctor se acercaba con determinación hasta donde estaban los chicos, cuando el chico que había empujado a Rin lo vio, solo chasqueo los labios y se acercó con sus cuatro compañeros que esperaban expectantes la orden de su líder.

–Niños acaso sus padres no les dijeron que no deben golpear a las chicas, o son igual de cobardes como ustedes. –El hombre lo dijo con una voz segura, no sonaba molesto, sino más, bien causaba cierta tranquilidad.

–No es algo que le interese viejo. –el chico miro retador al hombre frente a él. Después volteo a ver a sus compañeros –Vámonos, no vale la pena estar con ese chico y su novia. –Rin lo miro con rabia e hizo el afán de levantarse molesta, el hombre le dio una mirada tranquilizadora para que se quedara dónde estaba

–Quizás solo tienes envidia de que ella si tiene una verdadera amiga no lo crees.-

El chico volteo a ver al hombre y después a sus compañeros que trataban de no mirarlo a los ojos, después salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la de sus compañeros y los otros cuatro chicos se fueron juntos tomando otro camino.

–Siento entrometerme en sus asuntos pero no me podía quedar viendo. –Le trato de dar la mano a Rin la cual aún se encontraba en el suelo junto con Hanayo abrazándola fuertemente, al ver al hombre acercarse la abrazo aún más fuerte. –No te preocupes pequeña, solo quería ayudar, como podría ser un buen padre si me quedara tan solo viendo tal situación, pero tienes toda la razón en desconfiar de mí. –

Hanayo levanto el rostro y lo vio a los ojos, llevaba unos lentes parecidos a los suyos y debajo con un brillo impresionante se veían uno destellantes ojos carmesí los cuales se apagaban un poco debido a las ojeras que tenía y las arrugas de los costados de sus ojos que se hacían más notorias al cerrar los ojos

– ¿Ti-tiene una hija? –Dijo tímidamente Hanayo tratando de saber si podía ser confiable.

–Así es señorita. –Hanayo no contesto, solo bajo la mirada y volvió a centrarse en su amiga la cual estaba expectante en lo que hacía Hanayo.

–Vámonos Rin-chan mamá se preocupara si no llegamos a casa a tiempo. –Le hablaba tratando de tranquilizar un poco la situación

Hanayo se levantó lentamente y le dio la mano a su amiga pero esta se quejó apenas se puso de pie.

– ¡Ri-Rin-chan que pasa te hiciste daño!, ¡Rin-chan! –Decía desesperada Hanayo y con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

–E-Estoy bien Kayochin no es nada. –Decía tratando de disimular su dolor. Hanayo preocupada y con las lágrimas a punto de salir miro a su alrededor para buscar que hacer.

–To-todo es mi culpa, si no te hubiera traído aquí, si no me hubiera puesto a llorar, Lo siento Rin-chan. –Las lágrimas brotaban de nuevo de Hanayo, rin con una mirada compasiva y tranquila se le acercó y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

–No es tu culpa Kayochin… No digas eso Kayochin. –Rin poco a poco se contagiaba de las lágrimas de su amiga.

Hanayo permaneció un rato junto a Rin abrazándola, después de un momento se percató de algo, levanto su cabeza lentamente limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se levantó del suelo y se separó de Rin un poco, trato de juntar valor para hablar y cuando estuvo lista con una voz baja le hablo al hombre que estaba expectante a las dos chicas.

–Se…señor… -Miro hacia el suelo con vergüenza. –Usted es doctor cierto… por favor ayude a mi amiga. –levanto su rostro y lo miro tímidamente a los ojos. –Fue mi culpa de que lastimaran a Rin-chan y no sé qué hacer.

–No… no es para tanto Kayochin, estoy bien. –Trato de disimular Rin con timidez.

–Está bien señorita, déjamelo a mí, no soy un doctor como tal pero seguramente pueda ayudar a su amiga. –dijo el hombre con una voz tranquila tratando de calmar tanto a Hanayo que estaba preocupada por su amiga y a Rin que solo miraba hacia el suelo sintiéndose culpable de la situación

Hanayo lentamente levanto a Rin tomando uno de sus brazos y pasándolo alrededor de su cuello, caminaron detrás del hombre que las guio cerca de un banco para poder tratar con detenimiento a Rin. Con la situación Hanayo no se había percatado del maletín que llevaba el señor, de este, el Hombre saco un pequeño estuche de primeros auxilios

– ¿U-Usted no es doctor? –Tímidamente Hanayo le dirigió la palabra. –Pero parece que está muy preparado. –Miraba atentamente cada cosa que sacaba del Kit de primeros auxilios, Vendas, alcohol, entre otras cosas.

–Así es señorita, no soy más que un enfermero, además vengo preparado porque mi hija suele ser muy impulsiva y en ocasiones tiene algunos accidentes… Tienen suerte de haberme encontrado. –Dijo el hombre resaltando la última parte de forma altanera, lo que provocó que después de todo Hanayo y Rin esbozaran una pequeña sonrisa.

Los enfermeros son geniales Nya. –Hablo rin animadamente. –Son los que le ayudan gran parte a los doctores en cirugías y eso, lo he visto en la tele, tienen que ser muy rápidos Nya.-

–Bueno mi trabajo no es tan complicado como eso, pero supongo que tienes una idea señorita. –El hombre suspiro pesadamente. –Sabes antes era un doctor de guerra, los que curan a los heridos en combate, pero por un accidente tuve que convertirme en enfermero, creo que eso te parecerá mas genial que lo que soy, o me equivoco.

–Increíble Nya… Kayochin acaso no es genial encontrarnos con un señor que estuvo en la guerra, como las películas Nya. –Decía emocionada y eufórica Rin.

–Bueno creo que tienes una idea bastante divertida de verlo. –El hombre levanto un poco el pantalón que llevaba rin para ver el problema que tenía, su talón estaba muy rojo y raspado, Hanayo al ver esto se acercó tímida y sostuvo la mano de su amiga.

–Ri-Rin lo-lo siento fue mi culpa. –Decía Hanayo con pena mirando hacia el suelo.

–No es cierto Kayochin, no digas eso. –Trataba de reconfortar Rin.

–Bueno Realmente se ve peor de lo que parece, Solo es un esguince señorita, si se cuida como le digo no pasara a mayor, no se preocupe. –El hombre aplicaba un poco de alcohol y tomaba la venda lista para ponérsela en el tobillo. –Si se queda tranquila y no se sobre esfuerza sanara rápido. –Poso su mirada en Rin. – ¿Podrá estar quieta como le digo señorita? –

–Ve-ves Kayochin no es nada sanara pronto si me esfuerzo en que sane, no llores más Kayochin. –Rin aparto la vista del hombre ignorándolo por completo para mirar a los ojos a la castaña.

–Me lo imaginaba, igual que mi niña. –Dijo el hombre en un susurro.

–Gra-gracias Señor… Señor. –Decía Hanayo pasando el dedo índice en su barbilla. –Lo siento Señor creo que olvide su nombre. –Cerraba los ojos y decía con gran vergüenza con las mejillas rojas. El hombre se puso de pie e hizo el afán de presentarse.

–O es cierto, creo que no lo mencione, mi nombre es… -Fue interrumpido por la voz de la peli naranja la cual había tomado algo del portafolios del hombre el cual estaba abierto.

–Ca…ca…cangr…jo… Po…Po…sitivo. –decía rin esforzándose por leer lo que decía cierta hoja de papel que llamo su atención dentro del portafolios del hombre. – ¡Señor!, ¡señor! Que es cangrejo positivo. –Hizo una pausa y con rapidez levanto su rostro con sorpresa. – Ya se, ira a almorzar en un restaurante exclusivo de cangrejo. –Decía animosamente poniendo sus manos en su cintura con triunfo por haber descubierto el enigma de esa hoja.

–Ri…Rin-chan no está bien ver las cosas que no son tuyas, pídele disculpas al Señor.

–No se preocupen señoritas. –El hombre bajo la mirada, esbozo una sonrisa y dejo salir una pequeña risa. –Es una forma de verlo señorita.

Las dos chicas miraban al hombre cabizbajo y se daban miradas cómplices, sentían que habían dicho algo que no estaba bien, después de todo lo que aquel hombre les ayudo sentían la responsabilidad de volver a animarlo como hace unos momentos él lo hizo,

–Ma-mamá dice que los adulto a veces también se sienten triste como los niños, y a veces esconden sus sentimiento para ellos, Ta-también dijo que no está bien eso y que todos tenemos que sonreír cuando sea necesario. –Hanayo se acercó al hombre y hablo con timidez para poder reconfortar al Hombre que poco a poco volvía a levantar la vista.

–Tu mamá es muy sabia señorita… -El hombre volvió a sonreír. –Ciertamente es la filosofía que tengo con mi pequeña hija… Sonreír para hacer sonreirá a todos. – La sonrisa del hombre se incrementó contagiando a las dos chicas, los tres rieron juntos.

–Debe querer mucho a su hija Nya. –Dijo rin animadamente. –Se la ha pasado hablando de ella todo el rato.-

–Así es… –El hombre hizo una pausa y miro hacia el cielo con una mirada que no parecía triste, más bien distante. –Saben, ella aspira a algo grande, les puedo contar algo. –Las dos chicas afirmaron con sus cabezas. –Verán, ella quiere hacer sonreír a todo el mundo, a pesar de ser muy pequeña ella desea subirse a un escenario y cantar con todas sus fuerzas para poner una sonrisa en todo aquel que escuche su linda voz. –Decía en tono esperanzado y lleno de amor por cada palabra que decía.

– ¡Increíble Nya! –Rin tomo de la bata al hombre tratando de llamar su atención. –Sabe, Kayochin también quiere hacer eso, quiere ser la mejor Idol del mundo, y yo creo que es la mejor del mundo Nya. –

–Ri-Rin-chan. –Hanayo les dio la espalda a ambos avergonzada. –No digas eso, se suponía que era un secreto.-

–Pues parece ser que mi niña tendrá que esforzarse demasiado. –El tono del hombre sonó animado y sus palabras tenían total confianza y felicidad. –Parece ser que tiene un par de dignas contrincantes aquí, no puedo esperar a escucharlas. –Rio y después libero un ligero suspiro. – ¿Puedo decirles algo más? –Ambas afirmaron con la cabeza. –Hagan lo que más les guste hacer, no dejen ese sueño de lado por más difícil que sea. Esfuércense por obtener lo que quieren. –

Hanayo y Rin lo miraron asombradas, sus ojos tenían un destello en el cual pudieron ver la sinceridad del hombre en cada palabra que decía. La brisa de primavera se incrementó haciendo que el pelo de las dos chicas danzara libremente, parecía que el tiempo se detenía y el hombre poco a poco esbozaba una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

Este momento se vio interrumpido por el grito melodioso de una mujer la cual se empezaba a aproximar donde estaban Rin y Hanayo contemplando los ojos amables del hombre, ambas al escuchar esa voz voltearon a ver como una mujer bastante joven y un poco bajita se aproximaba cargando una maleta muy grande, el hombre al ver esto se aproximó rápidamente a ella y la sostuvo de la mano y le quito la maleta que parecía pesada de las manos, Las dos chicas la examinaban con detenimiento, sus ojos carmesí era lo que más destacaba en ella, el pelo incluso más negro, largo y puro que el de aquel hombre ondeaba con el viento, poco a poco y la sorpresa de Hanayo fue incluso mayor al ver el vientre de la mujer.

– ¡Co-comió demasiado arroz! –Decía eufórica la castaña. – Comió tanto arroz que de un pequeño grano tendrá un bebe cierto.

– ¿Arroz? –Decía ingenua la mujer mirando confusa la emoción y los ojos brillantes de Hanayo, al ver a la pequeña con sus ojos resplandecientes, la mujer puso una gran sonrisa la cual le obligo a cerrar los ojos y rio un poco. –Parece ser que si señorita… -duditativa se puso con cuidado a la altura de las dos chicas. –Es una forma muy linda de verlo, sabes, comí tanto arroz que no será solo uno si no dos pequeñas.

– ¡Increíble, no me esperaba menos del poder del arroz! –Los ojos de Hanayo destellaban aún más cuando la mujer le dijo esto y no podía contener su euforia.

–Quienes son ellas cariño creí que irías directo a la escuela a recogerla. –la mujer se dirigió al hombre entrelazando sus miradas.

–Surgió algo, estas señoritas tenían problemas y me detuve un momento a ayudarlas, no me podía quedar solo mirando. –Miro su reloj de bolsillo y se sorprendió al ver la hora. –pensé que no tardaría tanto pero si no llegamos rápido se enojara con nosotros.

–Bueno chicas temo que es hora de que nos vallamos espero que mi esposo no les haya causado más problemas. -Hanayo tomo la mano de Rin

–Al contrario Nya, El señor enfermero es muy amable, me curo como en las películas y siento que podría correr un maratón si quisiera Nya.

–En fin. –El hombre suspiro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. -un placer conocerlas señoritas, no olviden lo que les dije, espero escuchar mucho de ustedes pronto. –Tomo la mano de la mujer y se fueron sin mirar atrás.-

-Que señor tan genial Nya. –Decía Rin viendo solo como se alejaba ese hombre. –No lo crees Kayochin. –Volteo a ver a su amiga la cual aún tenía la mirada decaída y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Co-como te sientes Rin-chan, puedes caminar a casa. –Tímidamente Hanayo se acercaba a Rin.

-Ya estoy bien, mira. –Rin se levantó del banco en el que estaba, pero al poner su pie en el suelo se quejó levemente por el dolor, el cual buscaba disimular para no preocupara a su amiga otra vez. –Ves Kayochin, puedo ir a casa yo sola, no te tienes que preocupar Nya.

-Eso no es cierto Rin-chan. –Hanayo levanto la vista para encontrarse con los destellantes ojos de Rin, tomo su mano y con determinación le dijo. – ¡Yo te llevare Rin-chan!

–A-a que te refieres Kayochin.-

–Te llevare en mi espalda, prometo que nada te volverá a lastimar y… y cuando te hagan daño, puedes contar conmigo, como dijo el señor, tengo que luchar por las cosas que me gustan y no rendirme… no me quiero rendir contigo Rin-chan, porque tú eres mi más grande y preciada amiga, no quiero que nada te haga daño de nuevo, porque… porque eres muy linda Rin-chan y te quiero. –Hanayo termino con un suspiro y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho solo miro hacia otro lado y oculto su avergonzado rostro que parecía que ardía de lo rojo que estaba. Rin solo la miraba sorprendida con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

–Yo también te quiero Kayochin… -Hizo una pausa y se aproximó a mirar el rostro de la castaña. –Hagamos una promesa Nya. –Aproximo sus manos a las mejillas sonrojadas de Hanayo e hizo que levantara la vista. –Desde ahora no dejaremos que nada nos separe, yo cuidare de ti y tu cuidaras de mi Nya, siempre estaremos juntas incluso si el mundo se parte en dos y quedemos en distintos lugares, te prometo que siempre te encontrare estés donde estés, Kayochin. –Lagrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de ambas chicas. – ¡Te quiero Kayochin!

Hanayo limpio sus ojos y le sonrió a rin la cual la miraba con la más pura y sincera sonrisa.

-Te lo prometo rin-chan. –alzo al aire su dedo meñique y lo entrelazo con el de Rin. –También te buscare donde quiera que estés, nadie ni nada nos hará daño de nuevo, ¿cierto?

Al unísono ambas chicas repitieron. "Esta es la promesa del meñique, quien la rompa tendrá que comer cien agujas y se le caerá el meñique".

Hanayo separo su dedo del de rin primero y camino un paso adelante dándole la espalda a Rin, flexiono sus rodillas y le tomo uno de los brazos para atraerla hacia ella.

– ¿Ka-Kayochin que haces? -Rin la cual fue tomada completamente por sorpresa no podía articular bien sus palabras debido a la vergüenza que sentía. –No-no necesitas hacer eso Kayochin, pu-puedo caminar bien Nya.-

–Lo se Rin-chan. –Poco a poco Trataba de tomar a rin para que subiera a su espalda. –Pero déjame hacer esto por hoy, este es el primer paso para cumplir nuestra promesa, me quiero esforzar por lo que quiero Rin-chan. –Miro de nuevo al suelo. –Esto lo hago porque te quiero a ti. –

Rin lentamente subía a la espalda de Hanayo la cual se esforzaba por soportar su peso; una vez arriba Rin le dedico una sonrisa que se ensancho por sobre todo su rostro, se acercó al oído de Hanayo y animadamente le dijo...

–Y yo te quiero a ti Kayochin Nya.-

 **Flashback End**

El sol de primavera se oculta en el horizonte dejando ver un pintoresco ocaso que coloreaba todo el cielo, en un templo cercano se encontraban ambas chicas sentadas la una al lado de la otra, ambas completamente avergonzadas pero cierta peli naranja con un rubor más notorio en su rostro

–Y-y eso fue lo que ocurrió. –Rin miro al suelo avergonzada. –Vez Kayochin no era para tanto Nya. –Rin rio un poco tratando de disimular su vergüenza.-

–Claro que lo es Rin-chan, como pude olvidar algo tan importante como eso.-

–No te preocupes Kayochin. –Su voz se hiso más sincera y calmada. –Hasta ese entonces no has roto tu promesa ¿cierto? –Hanayo la miro sorprendida. –Sie-siempre hemos estado juntas y nos ayudamos siempre, nunca rompiste tu promesa a pesar de que lo olvidaste.

–Rin-chan… -Lentamente Hanayo fue entrelazando su mano con la de Rin, sentía su calidez tan cerca, con cuidado se acercó a Rin y puso su cabeza en su hombro y le susurro en su oído. –Tú tampoco la has roto Rin-chan. –Tomo un poco de valor y se acercó más a la peli naranja la cual solo miraba hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, Hanayo se acercó más y deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla de su amiga. –Aun eres lo que más quiero…

Ambas se voltearon a ver, Hanayo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y en ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Rin esbozaba lentamente una sonrisa sincera y se la dedicaba a su amiga.

Pasaron cierto tiempo juntas esperando en el templo, solo disfrutando la una de la otra, sin decir nada más, entrelazando sus manos tiernamente y viendo como poco a poco el sol se ocultaba dejando un panorama sombrío en el cielo.

–Me pregunto que habrá sido de aquel hombre, era muy amable Nya. –Rin rompía el denso silencio con esa pregunta.

–Estoy segura que esta orgullosa de su hija como la primera vez que hablo de ella Rin-chan. –Contesto animadamente Hanayo mirando hacia el cielo.

–Estoy segura que así es, era una gran persona… -Rin hizo una pausa pensativa. –Espero que haya disfrutado su bufet de cangrejo Nya… -Parecía que Rin casi babeaba al recordar eso

–Creo que te equivocas Rin…

–Vamos Kayochin. -Rin se levantó entusiasta y no dejo terminar lo que iba a decir su amiga. –Tengo hambre Nya, apurémonos a llegar a casa, Rin te consentirá hoy con su ultra mega especial Bowl de Arroz.

Olvidando completamente toda conversación pasada, los ojos de Hanayo resplandecieron con esas palabras, rápidamente dejo que Rin la volviera a cargar y emprendieron de nuevo el camino a casa.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado como ven estas historias se entrelazaran así con personajes terceros. pueder que no siempre sean principales como en este caso que vemos a un señor bastante altanero con un amor incondicional a su hija "Que quien sabe quien es la hija jajaja"

Gracias por leer.


	2. NozoxEli: Hilo carmesí, Frió corazón

**NozoxEli**

 **Hilo carmesí – Frió Corazón**

EL viento frió golpeaba las ventanas de todo el edificio dejando escuchar un tenue silbido que se colaba por los pasillos y salones; en uno de esos salones, (el del consejo estudiantil para ser más específicos) se encontraban cierta pareja de chicas a las cuales solo las alumbraba la tenue luz del sol oculto tras un cielo cubierto de negras nubes. El frió entraba en toda la habitación envolviendo a las dos chicas por completo, haciendo que sus cuerpos temblaran al compás de este.

La primera chica con su pelo rubio y destellante atado en una coleta, concentraba totalmente sus ojos azules en los papeles que tenía frente a ella, firmando y pasando las hojas velozmente y no prestando atención a su alrededor. Justo sentada a su lado la otra chica, distraída completamente por el sonido que hacia el viento al entrar en la habitación, miraba asombrada con sus increíbles y grandes ojos verdes, el cielo grisáceo esperando pacientemente, no despegaba ni un segundo la vista del cielo, su largo cabello purpura atado en dos coletas por debajo del cuello, danzaba al ritmo de los silbidos que emitía el viento. Parecía que nada ni nadie podría cambiar tal escena, ambas estaban en calma, en silencio, pero esto fue interrumpido por la voz de la peli purpura que hablo esperanzada a su compañera, la cual al escucharla dio un salto sorprendida en su lugar y volteo la vista a su amiga junto a ella, esa fue la única forma de sacar a Eli de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Crees que nevé este mes Elichi? –Preguntaba Nozomi sin despegar ni un minuto su vista de la ventana. –Está comenzando a hacer más frio… ¿Crees que caiga una gran tormenta? –Eli soltó un suspiro y aprovechando el momento estiro sus brazos y los extendió hacia arriba.

–Tal vez Nozomi, seria grandioso que pasara. ¿Quieres que caiga Nieve? –Pregunto Eli mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Nozomi que seguía distante.

–Me gustaría… -Contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Nozomi al fin salió de su trance y volteo a ver a Eli que estaba dispuesta a continuar con el papeleo. – ¿Si cae nieve te recordaría a Casa? –Nozomi solo se quedó expectante viendo cada movimiento de la rubia, Eli llevaba despacio el bolígrafo con el que trabajaba a su labio inferior y puso un rostro pensativo.

– ¿A casa? A que te refieres Nozomi, no vivo tan lejos y he visto nevar en Akihabara algunas veces, no es como si me fuera a olvidar de eso. –Al parecer la respuesta de Eli no sorprendió a Nozomi ya que puso una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Me refería a Rusia Elichi. –Hizo una pausa y miro de nuevo a Eli con una cara un poco más seria. –Debes de extrañar mucho los días que pasaste con tu abuela y tus padres Elichi.-

–Quizás... –Eli libero un suspiro y dejo el bolígrafo en el escritorio. –No pienses tanto en eso Nozomi… –Hizo una pausa y volteo a ver la distante mirada de su amiga que solo se le quedaba mirando, lentamente acerco su tibia mano al rostro de Nozomi y acaricio su mejilla. –Estas más nostálgica que de costumbre, ¿Estás bien?

–No es nada Elichi. –Nozomi puso una sonrisa pero despego la vista de Eli. –Solo me dio curiosidad, me preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

–Nozomi…

Al ver la expresión en Nozomi, Eli se sintió distante, nostálgica de su hogar, pero no sabía que decir, simplemente se quedó en silencio y no dijo nada más; tomo de nuevo el bolígrafo del escritorio y comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, al ver esto Nozomi también comenzó a pasar los documentos y firmándolos rápidamente, ninguna dijo nada durante un rato.

Eli volvió a caer presa de la concentración del trabajo, ignoraba por completo los tenues sonidos, el viento gélido se sentía más intenso lo cual hizo que Eli comenzara a temblar, quería terminar lo más pronto posible para ir a descansar y calentarse en casa, quizá fuera con Nozomi después a tomar chocolate caliente, siempre viene bien en invierno.

Nozomi Trabajaba distraídamente y se dio cuenta de cómo Eli temblaba de vez en vez, tranquilamente y tratando de no interrumpir el trabajo de su amiga, se levantó y con cuidado se acercó a la rubia, envolvió con sus brazos a Eli por detrás de la espalda y trato de cobijarla con sus cuerpo para brindarle calor a la rubia; Eli al darse cuenta de la presencia de Nozomi dio un salto en su lugar y volteo a ver la Peli morada la cual se acercaba más poniendo su barbilla en la cabeza de Eli.

A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo conociéndose e incluso saliendo, a Eli aun le daba vergüenza recibir ese tipo de afecto de Nozomi, se sentía como si fuera a explotar, era un sentimiento cálido que inundaba todo su cuerpo aquellas muestras de afecto que tenía Nozomi con ella, pero aun así le daba muchísima vergüenza que alguien las fuera a descubrir y se hiciera un escándalo, a veces tenía miedo incluso de lo que dirían las demás personas, pero lo olvidaba siempre que Nozomi le daba una tierna sonrisa y su melodiosa voz resonara en su mente.

Esta vez no fue la excepción, sintió como la calidez y la felicidad inundaban todo su ser, pero pronto sintió ese miedo de nuevo cuando escucho unos pasos fuera de la sala. Eli se removió un poco y escondió su rostro completamente ruborizado mirando hacia el suelo, sus manos se encontraron con las de Nozomi y con sumo cuidado las aparto de su cuerpo. Nozomi al sentir esto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se apartó completamente de Eli dando un paso hacia atrás, Eli intentaba hablar pero la vergüenza no la dejaba, Nozomi tampoco dijo nada solo regreso a su lugar y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

–Nozomi… –Susurro avergonzada Eli viendo como Nozomi tomaba sus cosas. –Adónde vas, tenemos mucho trabajo... –Eli lanzo un suspiro pesado y trato de tranquilizar su corazón el cual golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho. –Lo… lo lamento Nozomi… pero te dije que no podíamos hacer esto en la escuela… que pasa si alguien nos descubre y… y… Nozomi… –Traba de explicar pero simplemente no sabía que más decir, se sentía terrible solo viendo como Nozomi tomaba sus cosas sin decir nada.

Al final Nozomi lanzó un suspiro, y levanto la vista encontrándose con el rostro acongojado de Eli, cuando los grandes ojos verdes de Nozomi se encontraron con los azules de Eli, las mejillas de esta última se volvieron a encender de carmesí, al final pesadamente Nozomi puso una leve sonrisa en su rostro y dijo:

–No es nada Eli… no es tu culpa… yo fui muy impulsiva, creí que tenías frio y solo quería que te sintieras más cómoda… –Se acomodó su mochila en su hombro y apresuradamente se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió rápidamente sin voltear a ver a Eli. –Olvide que tengo cosas que hacer en casa Eli…chi me iré adelantando, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana. –fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación estrepitosamente…

* * *

El fuerte sonido que hizo la puerta al abrirse violentamente se escuchó dentro de toda la casa seguido del frio glaciar y el viento que se colaba dentro de esta, el aire entraba con prisa haciendo crujir la casa como si esta estuviera tomando un profundo respiro, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba una señora mayor sujetando bolsas bastante pesadas, iba abrigada hasta la cabeza, llevaba un pesado abrigo y una bufanda que cubría por completo su rostro, lo único que se alcanzaba a distinguir era la rubia y platinada cabellera de la mujer.

– ¡ELICHIKA! –Grito a todo pulmón entrando a la casa y tratando difícilmente de cerrar la puerta ya que el viento persistía en entrar. – ¡Elichika rápido ayúdame con esto!

Bajando rápidamente una pequeña niña rubia con el pelo suelto y ojos brillantes color azul cielo, de no más de 10 años bajaba a toda prisa después del llamado de su abuela, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y ayudarla a llevar las bolsas que aún tenía en sus manos la mujer, la niña a pesar de ser pequeña era bastante fuerte, con sus dos manos tomo las pesadas bolsas y las llevo a la sala, mientras, en la entrada la mujer se desprendía de la ropa tan abrigadora que llevaba encima, se sacó la bufanda revelando sus amables y grandes ojos de un tono azul aguamarina, miraba a la niña que le acercaba una toalla para que se secara ya que estaba completamente empapada por la fría nieve. La mujer paso la toalla por todo su rostro y acerco amablemente su mano a la cabeza de la pequeña y la acaricio con cariño, con tal acto la niña rio y puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–Como te fue abuela. –La rubia se acercó a la mujer envolviéndola con sus brazos y atrayéndola más a su cuerpo mientras la mujer aun acariciaba su cabeza. – ¿Tuviste mucho trabajo hoy?

–No fue tanto Elichika, es solo que pase a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta. –La mujer se quitaba las pesadas botas de nieve y las dejaba en la entrada de la casa para no empapar por completo la sala. – ¿Qué tal tus lecciones cariño?

–Estuve ensayando un rato, estoy segura que esta vez sí podre quedar primera, te lo aseguro abuela. –La mujer ensancho su sonrisa brindándole un cálido sentimiento a la pequeña.

–Espero que así sea. –La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia la sala y se dejó caer pesadamente en el gran sofá de cuero negro que tenían, mientras que la pequeña rubia entraba a la cocina y encendía la luz. –Te tengo una sorpresa cariño. –Se rasco su mejilla con duda. –aunque no sé si realmente te alegre. –Esto último lo susurro y rio un poco nerviosa, volvió su vista a la niña que salía de la cocina y le llevaba una caliente taza de café a su abuela.

–Que es abuela, paso algo interesante. –Eli se sentaba al lado de su abuela y tomaba amablemente su mano, la mujer llevaba despacio la taza a sus labios y sorbía con cuidado de no quemarse con el café.

–Bueno es una sorpresa pero estoy segura que no te gustara. –Dejaba la taza en la mesa que tenía al frente de ellas. –No te preocupes Elichika no es nada malo, es solo que hoy me encontré con unas personas bastante agradables cuando estaba de camino a casa. –Al parecer Eli ya sabía de lo que se trataba porque al escuchar esto soltó rápido la mano de su abuela. –Sabes que es una temporada difícil, el invierno hace que todas las personas que vienen a Moscú no salgan de sus hoteles o sus casas, y en este caso estas personas no encontraron donde pasar la noche así que yo le dije que se…-

–No abuela, siempre haces esto, sabes que es peligroso traer extraños a casa, y siempre son ruidosos y molestos. –Eli alzo la voz e hizo un puchero al escuchar lo que le decía su abuela.

–En ninguno de los casos han sido peligrosos, además, todos nuestros invitados son muy agradables y respetuosos Elichika, además esta pareja tenía una pequeña niña, como de tu edad, entiende que no me podía quedar simplemente de brazos cruzados y dejar que pasaran la noche en el frio aeropuerto.

La rubia al oír esto solo se cruzó de brazos y libero un pesado suspiro resignándose a ser molestada toda la noche con preguntas tontas y ruidos molestos que no la dejarían practicar.

–De acuerdo abuela, pero espero que no me molesten en mis prácticas, sabes muy bien que la competencia es muy pronto y tengo que concentrarme para poder ganarla. –La rubia tomaba un dulce de una caja de madera que se encontraba en la mesa central.

–Te lo prometo Elichika, no creo que tarden en llegar, dijeron que arreglarían la salida de su próximo vuelo y vendrían en unas horas, iré a preparar la cena. –Volteo a ver a Eli la cual quitaba felizmente el envoltorio del chocolate que estaba a punto de comerse. –No comas tanto chocolate Elichika, espera hasta la cena. –La mujer se levantó del sofá y se encamino hacia la cocina, dándole una última caricia a la rubia que devoraba con una sonrisa su dulce.

* * *

Los segundos pasaban, el sonido del bolígrafo chocar desesperadamente con la mesa era el único sonido de la habitación, Eli se llevaba uno de sus dedos a la boca y se lo mordía desesperadamente, su vista estaba clavada en la montaña de documentos frente a ella, pero a pesar de esto no podía concentrarse en ellos, movía su vista pasándola de los documentos a la puerta que fue azotada minutos atrás. Finalmente dio un pesado suspiro y dejo caer al fin el bolígrafo de su mano, dejaba caer su cuerpo débilmente en la silla que estaba sentada y miro hacia el techo.

– _Han pasado cinco minutos y Nozomi no regresa._ –Volvió a suspirar y cerró fuertemente los ojos. – _Siempre suele regresar arrepentida y yo me disculpo con ella. Creo que esta vez si la hice enojar de verdad, Nozomi no suele ser así_. –Volvió a soltar un pesado suspiro. –Nozomi…

La rubia volvió en sí y se dio dos palmadas en sus mejillas tratando de volver a concentrarse, sostuvo de nuevo la pluma en su mano y volvió su vista a los documentos frente a ella.

– _A pesar de eso aún queda mucho trabajo y tengo que terminarlo… tengo que… a quien engaño…-_

Volvió a dejar la pluma, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, tomo su mochila, se aproximó a la puerta y salió de la habitación apresuradamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

El timbre de la casa sonó advirtiendo que alguien había llegado. La mujer de pelo platinado trabajaba en la cocina preparando la cena, tenía ambas manos ocupadas metiendo una bandeja plateada con algo delicioso en el horno.

– ¡ELICHIKA podrías abrir la puerta, tengo las manos ocupadas ahora! –Grito la mujer dejando la bandeja dentro del horno. Eli no tardó en aparecer al escuchar el grito de su abuela y corrió a abrir la puerta.

Debajo del portal esperaba una pareja solo abrigada con un par de gruesas chamarras para el frio y una bufanda que cubría sus cuellos y delante de ellos estaba parada inmóvil una pequeña niña solo con un par de guantes que cubrían sus manos y una chamarra que le cubría hasta la boca. Eli se apartó de la entrada y los dejo entrar, se aproximó a una de las esquinas que llevaban a la sala y grito:

–Abuela llegaron tus invitados. ¿Hago que pasen?

Pasos apresurados se escucharon provenientes de la cocina, entonces aparecio la mujer limpiando sus manos con un paño.

–Ya voy Elichika. –Se aproximó a la entrada y saludo a la pareja. –Qué bueno que aceptaron mi oferta de quedarse esta noche, en esta temporada es difícil encontrar donde quedarse, todo está abarrotado de gente, pasen por favor, se morirán de frio si se quedan solo ahí parados.

La mujer se aproximó y cerró la puerta tras de ellos, la pareja de invitados se quitaba las bufandas y abrían sus chaquetas, Eli se aproximó a su abuela y vio a la pareja. La mujer tenía piel pálida y un hermoso cabello purpura que colgaba libremente hasta su cintura, sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde como una esmeralda, y miraban tranquilizadoramente a Eli la cual no podía despegar su vista de ella, al encontrarse con su mirada miro rápidamente a otro lado; ahora se encontró con los ojos amables color avellana del hombre de cabello obscuro que estaba junto a la mujer, al verlo Eli no pudo evitar sentirse tranquilizada. Por ultimo enfoco su vista en la pequeña la cual miraba fijamente a Eli sin mover siquiera un musculo, estaba completamente estática clavando sus verdes ojos en ella, Eli se le quedo mirando, su brillante pelo purpura colgaba hasta su cintura atado en dos coletas bajas, tenía una mirada amable como el hombre a un lado de ella, pero su mirada era más distante y le causaba una cierta intranquilidad a Eli.

–Gracias por dejarnos quedar señora Ayase. –Hablo el hombre volviéndose hacia la señora mayor. –fue una fortuna encontrarnos con usted y que nos diera posada esta noche, fue complicado encontrar donde pasar la noche después de que pronosticaran esa tormenta de nieve.

–No fue nada, en esta época hay que ser amable con los extranjeros que vienen de visita. –Las señora le dio una cálida sonrisa a la pareja y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la pequeña peli purpura. –Además no podía dejar que esta pequeña se quedara en un frio y triste aeropuerto a pasar la noche.

La niña no hiso expresión alguna, Eli solo veía como clavaba sus grandes ojos en su abuela, le causaba incertidumbre, era extraña pensaba Eli, incluso empezó a sentir algo dentro de ella que no pudo identificar al ver la triste mirada de la niña.

La mujer hiso pasar a la pareja y a la niña a la sala donde ya estaba servida la cena, se sentaron todos en la mesa y conversaron un rato, ahí Eli se enteró quienes eran esas personas; ambos trabajaban para una revista científica, la mujer era bióloga y el hombre escribía los artículos para la revista, venían desde Japón donde tuvo una gran aceptación sus artículos sobre la vida silvestre y debido a eso alguien los contacto para volar por todo el mundo y buscar nuevos artículos para la revista, así empezó su viaje, viajaban por todo el mundo los tres juntos, en ocaiones se quedaban todo un año entero en ciertos lugares investigando para la revista, habían estado en toda la parte sur del mundo y ahora se dirigían al norte a conocer Norteamérica y otros lados del mundo.

–Ahora nos dirigimos al polo norte a conocer la flora y fauna del lugar, nos ofrecieron un gran trabajo por investigar el habitad del pingüino en esa parte del mundo. –Decía el hombre con gran concentración mientras mostraba imágenes del lugar.

Eli estaba sentada en el gran sofá de cuero al lado del televisor mientras la pequeña peli purpura estaba sentada frete a él, Eli de vez en cuando desviaba la vista a la Pequeña la cual estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que veía.

–Y supongo que no tienen aeropuerto donde van, no es como si los pingüinos tomaran un vuelo a donde quieran si lo tuvieran. –Hacia la broma la abuela de Eli y reían los tres al escucharla.

-no señora tomaremos una avioneta que…

Algo capto la atención en Eli, de pronto todo ruido desapareció dejando solo la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, la voz de los mayores desapareció y su vista se ensancho al ver algo "mágico" todo se ralentizo para ella al ver a la pequeña peli purpura esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios después de oír la broma de la abuela, Eli sintió algo diferente esta vez, no le dio miedo al verla, sintió algo extraño, tal vez felicidad de por fin ver que la niña expresara otra cosa que no fuera una tiesa mueca en su rostro. De pronto se sintió extraña de nuevo, ella no solía ser así con las personas que venían a pasar la noche en su casa, pero algo en esa chica le causaba cierta intranquilidad.

La pequeña peli purpura volteo su rostro que había permanecido fijo en la televisión todo el rato y se encontró con los ojos de Eli la cual la miraba sorprendida por lo que había pasado hace un rato, la pequeña volvió a adoptar su inquietante mirada y la mueca en sus labios regreso viendo fijamente a Eli a los ojos, la Rubia al encontrarse con esa mirada escondió su rostro y miro hacia otro lado, mientras que la niña regresaba su vista al televisor, Eli volvía a sentir esa inseguridad de nuevo.

– [No se puede perder el festival de invierno que se llevara a cabo en la Plaza Roja esta noche habrá un gran espectáculo de luces que alumbraran todo el lugar, no olvide venir a partir de las 10:00 habrá un gran show de fuegos artificiales…]

El anuncio de televisión resonó en toda la habitación, la niña puso toda su atención de nuevo al escucharlo, mientras Eli volvía su vista a ella, ahora el brillo de sus ojos fue lo que capto su atención, "era extraño" se decía una y otra vez la rubia, nunca le había interesado otras persona que no fuera su familia o ella, pero esa niña le causaba un cierto sentimiento difícil de descifrar.

–Me voy a practicar abuela. –Finalmente se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a unas escaleras que daban al sótano, por alguna razón no quería permanecer cerca de esa niña que le causaba tantas cosas extrañas.

–Ahora que lo recuerdo y sin temor a equivocarme, tu abuela nos contó que antes era una gran bailarina de valet cierto señorita Ayase. –Hablo la señora de pelo morado que estaba sentada al lado del hombre; Eli volteo su vista para mirarla a los ojos y libero un pesado suspiro. –Supongo que tú sigues la tradición familiar

Esto es lo que más le molestaba a Eli, que las personas que iban a pasar la noche siempre le preguntaran lo mismo y se metieran en sus asuntos, comparándola siempre con la grandeza que tuvo su abuela, para ella eran unos completos desconocidos, por eso pensaba que no tenían derecho a preguntarle sobre lo que hacía, le daba rabia cada que le preguntaban lo mismo, pero lo que más le enojaba es que tenía que responderles amablemente, (o al menos eso intentaba) porque en el fondo sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa. Al menos esta pareja no era ruidosa como los antiguos inquilinos, por esa razón Eli hiso su mejor esfuerzo para no contestarles mal.

–Así es, practico ballet para ganar un concurso importante pronto. –Contesto cortantemente con su fría mirada clavada en la pareja, mientras que ellos solo le daban una gran sonrisa a la rubia. –Con permiso. –Eli hiso una reverencia y bajo las escaleras hacia el sótano donde tenían un área de entrenamiento.

* * *

Eli cerro la sala del consejo estudiantil tras de ella, no se podía ir tan simplemente, tenía que ir a dejarle su reporte a la profesora encargada y aunque esto era lo que menos le interesaba a la rubia en esos momentos, al ser la presidenta tenía que acatar las reglas, corrió por los pasillos a pesar de que sabía que eso era indebido y entro a la sala de profesores, hablo rápidamente con la profesora encargada y salió corriendo de nuevo escuchando solo a sus espaldas el grito de su profesora decirle que no corriera en los pasillos recorrió toda la escuela para llegar hasta la salida para ser recibida por un golpe frio del viento justo en su rostro.

–Nozomi… –decía jadeando por el cansancio de haber corrido hasta allí, se llevó las manos a sus rodillas y descanso un poco para después levantar abruptamente la vista y seguir corriendo hasta la puerta principal de la escuela. –Lo siento Nozomi…espérame… soy una completa idiota…

* * *

Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero pues al fin aquí esta otra historia de estos Oneshots extraños...

Esta historia tendra dos parte y la segunda seguramente sea mas larga que esta ya que pues se me alargo demasiado al historia, de cualquier forma no tardare en subirla solo me falta el final y corregirla

En Fin me gustaría saber si les gusto esta historia de la forma en que esta construida, esto no son Flashback en si, al menos como yo lo pensé, pero eso ya se los dejo a su criterio, es como una historia dentro de otra, espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber en los comentarios...

Gracias Por Leer


	3. NozoxEli: Hilo carmesí, Frió corazón Ca2

**NozoxEli**

 **Hilo carmesí – Frio Corazón**

 **Parte 2**

Los pesados suspiros de cansancio de la rubia se escuchaban en toda la habitación al compás de la música de acompañamiento que se escuchaba tenuemente. Llevaba poco menos de diez minutos practicando el mismo paso que había hecho cientos de veces bien, pero por alguna extraña razón esa noche no estaba del todo concentrada; sentía su cuerpo más pesado que de costumbre, no escuchaba bien los cambios de la música y le costaba en ocasiones sostenerse de pie al ejecutar la pieza de danza; finalmente se cansó de no poder hacer bien el paso y se dejó caer al piso de la habitación de prácticas que tenían en el sótano, cubrió sus ojos con su brazo y chasqueo los labios con frustración, no sabía que le pasaba esa noche pero no podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza; la imagen de aquella niña sonriendo frente al televisor era en todo lo que pensaba, era extraño para ella sentirse así, no sabía que más hacer. Se mantuvo acostada en el suelo por unos minutos intentando borrar esa imagen de su cabeza, pero por más que quería más tenue se veía en su mente. Finalmente se levantó cansada y molesta de no poder practicar a gusto, guardo todo lo que necesito para ensayar y dejo la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella, _"definitivamente estos eran los peores inquilinos que había llevado su abuela"_ pensaba Eli mientras subía las escaleras.

– ¿Terminaste tu practica Elichika? –Su abuela estaba bajando las escaleras llevando mantas en sus manos.

–Si… bueno casi, me voy a dar un baño ahora abuela. –Dijo la rubia quitándose la peineta que llevaba en la cabeza la cual sostenía su cabello.

–Excelente Elichika, que tal si tú y tu nueva amiga se dan un baño juntas, la pequeña ha tenido un día muy difícil, estoy segura que está deseando relajarse un poco.

–Amiga… ella no es mi amiga, solo es una desconocida más, y no pienso bañarme con ella, da miedo. –Alzo la voz la pequeña rubia y se cruzó de brazos molesta. –Por su culpa no pude practicar, es una molestia.

–No digas eso Elichika, ella no da miedo y no voy a permitir que la trates de esa forma. –la mujer dejo los cobertores en la sala y se puso a la altura de la pequeña rubia. –Porque dices que no te dejo ensayar, ¿te hizo algo?

–No es eso, es solo que… -No estaba segura de decirlo simplemente bajo la vista.

–Se amable con ella, es una chica bastante tímida, estoy segura que solo está esperando a encontrar las palabras correctas para hablarte, recuerda que no tienes que juzgar un libro por su portada Elichika. –La mujer puso su mano en la cabeza de la rubia y la acaricio tiernamente.

–Está bien, solo porque tú lo dices abuela, pero será lo último que haga por ella.

Mientras tanto en el umbral de la puerta de la sala, las miraba la pequeña niña la cual estaba embelesada por la muestra de cariño que le daba la mujer a la pequeña rubia, Eli se le quedo mirando con sus fríos ojos mientras que la pequeña tenia de nuevo su mirada intimidante, Eli se le acerco y por fin le dirigió la palabra.

–Vamos, mi abuela dice que tuviste un largo viaje y que nos bañaremos juntas. –Le dijo en un tono frio, la pequeña peli purpura solo agacho la cabeza y siguió a Eli la cual caminaba frente a ella subiendo las escaleras de su casa.

Las gotas de agua chocar contra la bañera era el único ruido que había en aquella habitación, Eli estaba sumergida en la bañera tratando de relajarse con la calidez del agua, mientras que la niña peli purpura se lavaba el cabello sentada frente a un empañado espejo al cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima; ninguna decía nada, Eli no quería entablar conversación con esa chica porque no le interesaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse incomoda con el silencio, después de unos minutos envuelta en esa incomodidad, la rubia suspiro pesadamente y oculto su rostro sumergiéndose en la bañera, dirigió su vista a la niña que enjuagaba su cabello y se levantaba dispuesta a entrar a la bañera, Eli al verla suspiro de nuevo y salió de la bañera para dejar que la chica entrara, volvió su rostro a la chica y la miro fríamente.

–No hablas mucha verdad. –Ni siquiera Eli supo de donde vino eso, simplemente lo dijo. –Es un poco molesto.

La chica entro a la bañera y escondió el rostro mirando hacia otro lado, Eli suspiro de nuevo y se dio vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del baño.

–Has lo que quieras, no es como si me importase.

Eli entro a su habitación y comenzó a prepararse para dormir, a pesar de que no practico mucho ese día se sentía muy cansada. Se estaba cepillando el cabello cuando entro su abuela a su habitación.

–Elichika, podrías dejar que la tu amiga se quede a dormir aquí esta noche, sabes que Alisa y tus padres no llegaran hasta la próxima semana, así que podrías dejar que utilice su cama. –Eli volvió a suspirar una vez más en ese día, no podía evitar pensar que ya se esperaba eso.

–Porque no duerme con sus padres, es molesto. –dijo frustrada, miro molesta a su abuela. –No quiero tenerla cerca de mí, es rara, no habla y su mirada es espeluznante, solo se me queda mirando. –miro hacia el suelo frustrada y casi como un susurro dijo: –Algo le pasa, su mirada es distante… me da miedo abuela, no quiero que este cerca de mí de nuevo, me hace sentir algo extraña.

La mujer se puso a la altura de la rubia y con sumo cuidado tomo su barbilla con uno de sus dedos y le levanto el rostro para que ambas se miraran a los ojos, la señora de pelo platinado puso una cálida sonrisa en su rostro la cual tranquilizo a Eli.

–Así que era eso. –Su voz sonó amable y calmada. –Me sorprende que me dijeras esto Elichika, tu no sueles decir cómo te sientes, pero parece ser que esa chica hizo que cambiaras un poco el día de hoy.

– ¡De que hablas abuela, no he cambiado en lo absoluto! –Eli se separó de su abuela y comenzó a caminar a su cama dándole la espalada a la mujer. –Sabía que no debía de decirte nada; has lo que quieras no me importa esa chica ni su familia, son tan molestos y los odio.

La señora dio un gran suspiro cansado que se escuchó en toda la habitación, Eli solo pudo escuchar los pasos alejarse y después el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

–Con que ahí estabas pequeña. –Eli escucho la voz de su abuela. –Espero que ese baño te ayudara a relajarte un poco, mañana tendrás un día pesado. –La mujer rio un poco. –Puedes pasar la noche en esta habitación si quieres, ya está todo listo para que te vayas a dormir.

La chica entro a la habitación donde estaba Eli y se quedó parada viendo el lugar, Eli estaba escondida debajo de las sabanas viendo de reojo a la pequeña la cual llevaba una pijama de color purpura claro y el pelo suelto. La chica se quedó quieta viendo con su inexpresivo rostro hacia donde estaba escondida la rubia.

– ¡Que es lo que quieres, porque solo te me quedas mirando! –Grito molesta Eli, saliendo de su escondite.

A pesar del grito la chica no cambio su expresión, Eli estaba furiosa y avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir, su rostro se ruborizo y al darse cuenta de esto volvió su mirada hacia la pared detrás de ella, se volvió a acostar en su cama volviéndose a esconder bajo las sabanas, aun podía sentir la pesada mirada de la chica a sus espaldas.

–Que molesta, realmente te odio… -Susurro la rubia. La pequeña detrás de ella se aproximaba a la cama al otro extremo de la habitación y dejaba caer todo su peso en ella. Eli no volteo la vista para ver que hacia la peli purpura, solo cerro fuertemente los ojos.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, podía escuchar una voz suave como la de su abuela pero tenía un sentimiento diferente, no supo identificarlo bien pero se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

–…Lo...si…ento… -era el suave susurro que se escuchaba en su cabeza.

Pero el ruido distante de la puerta principal la volvió a despertar, miro a su lado donde una pequeña luz de noche alumbraba tenuemente la habitación, miro frente a ella donde podía ver los rayos de la luna entrar por la ventana, las nubes grises se disipaban lentamente y unos copos de nieve aun caían y se adherían a la ventana, la tormenta al fin había terminado. Eli se froto los ojos para poder enfocar mejor su vista y mirar el reloj que estaba en una mesa de noche junto a su cama y vio que solo había dormido una hora, eran las nueve y media de la noche aun, miro de nuevo a todos lados y vio la cama vacía de su hermana, se levantó y se aproximó a esta, comenzó a sentir una especie de incertidumbre en su pecho. Un pijama purpura estaba desdoblada en la cama, comenzó a mirar a todos lados y salió al pasillo donde estaba completamente obscuro.

–Donde se metió. –se acercó a la mesita de noche y abrió un cajón donde tenía una pequeña lámpara, comenzó a caminar por el obscuro pasillo y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, no había cambiado nada a excepción del par de zapatos que faltaban.

–Maldición, donde fue. –susurro lo más bajo que pudo para no despertar a nadie. –Esa idiota, que es lo que tiene en la cabeza para salir a esta hora… ahora que hago. –Eli pensó decirle a los padres de la chica pero por alguna razón se sentía culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo. –No será que escapo por lo que le dije cierto, solo es una desconocida y mañana se ira de aquí, porque le tomo tanta importancia a lo que dije. –Eli subió rápidamente las escaleras y corrió hasta su habitación.

–Que hare, si les digo a sus padres seguro se molestan conmigo y armen un escándalo y si le digo a mi abuela seguramente se moleste tanto que no me deje competir en el próximo evento. –Mientras pensaba en que hacer Eli se dio cuenta repentinamente de algo. – ¿Porque me importa? –suspiro y se, llevo una mano a su pecho. – ¿Porque me siento así? como si me importara que algo le pasara a esa niña… ni siquiera se su nombre… ¿Pero?...–

La escena de la chica sentada frente al televisor con una linda sonrisa volvió a la mente de Eli, no sabía que era pero sentía que debía de buscarla, tenía miedo de que algo le pasase, rápidamente saco un abrigo de su armario y corrió a la salida de su habitación, pero antes de salir algo llamo su atención. En la cama de su hermana con la luz de la luna que entraba entre las cortinas brillo algo debajo de la almohada, Eli se acercó y encontró una libreta purpura decorada con cientos de estampas, estrellas brillantes de muchos colores, flores blancas en la contraportada y un pequeño fantasma esponjoso con una sombreo de bruja por debajo de la portada y en medio de este unos caracteres en japonés los cuales le costaba leer, a pesar de que era mitad japonesa su abuela apenas le estaba enseñando a leer, y a pesar de que no le costaba entenderlo, algunas palabras aun eran complicadas para ella.

Tomo el libro y al abrirlo en la primera página se leía "Diario" con cientos de colores y decorado con dibujos, la rubia se debatió mentalmente si estaría bien leer el diario de aquella chica pero al final la curiosidad le gano, paso las páginas y comenzó a leer desde la última entrada que había escrito:

 _"Hoy nos tuvimos que quedar en el aeropuerto, mamá dijo que nos iríamos mañana por la mañana cuando parara la tormenta, no puedo esperar a ver a los pingüinos, son tan lindos y caminan muy gracioso… papá dijo que también donde vamos se ve un lindo cielo estrellado y cientos de constelaciones, no puedo esperar a llegar."_

 _"Una señora rubia con grandes y amables ojos se nos acercó en el aeropuerto, nos dijo que podíamos pasar la noche en su casa, realmente no me gusta mucho la idea pero sé que será mejor ir que pasar la noche en un frio aeropuerto, Papá y Mamá estaban muy felices por la propuesta así que supongo que no hay otra opción."_

 _"Esta casa es increíble, es muy grande, y me gusta mucho. Pero hay una chica rubia que da mucho miedo, su mirada es fría y cuando habla pareciese como si estuviera molesta siempre, intentaba saber porque siempre está molesta, pero tengo miedo de que me grite… no importa, después de todo no la volveré a ver después de hoy (como a todas las personas que conozco) así que solo tengo que aguantar y comportarme como siempre."_

 _"En la televisión vi que harían un festival cerca de aquí, me gustaría tanto ir, dijeron que habrían fuegos artificiales, pero sé que si les pregunto a mis padres dirán que no pueden porque tenemos que despertar temprano mañana, no importa, sé que están ocupados con su trabajo así que no los molestare, pero realmente me gustaría ir."_

 _"Estuve explorando la casa de la amable señora y encontré algo increíble; la chica rubia estaba bailando en una habitación que está en el sótano, llevaba un traje rosa y unas zapatillas de ballet... creo que no es muy buena porque siempre se equivocaba en la misma parte, pero estoy segura de que se esfuerza mucho, lo sé porque mientras bailaba estaba sonriendo, finalmente pude ver algo que no fuera una cara enojada en ella."_

 _"Tuve que dormir con la chica rubia que da miedo, realmente no sé si podre dormir con ella en la misma habitación… Sabía que se enojaría conmigo si le trataba de hablar, se enojó tanto que me grito, trate de disculparme pero creo que no me escucho, no supe que más hacer y solo me fui a dormir… que bueno que todo se acabara por la mañana..."_

Eli estaba sorprendida con lo que leyó, no se esperara que lo que escribía esa chica fuera totalmente diferente a como en realidad se ve, cerro el diario y lo dejo de nuevo bajo la almohada.

– _Así que esa voz era…_ –Pensó, Eli se llevó la mano al pecho y bajo la mirada. – _¿Porque me importas? ¿Porque me siento así?, no me gusta… ¿Quién eres chica misteriosa?_ –Eli suspiro y de golpe levanto su rostro viendo hacia la ventana de su habitación. – ¡El Festival! –Exclamo Eli. – _Seguramente está ahí, no me puedo equivocar, tengo que ir a buscarla y disculparme por lo que le dije._

Eli salió rápidamente de su habitación y volvió a bajar las escaleras, se puso torpemente las botas que estaban junto a la entrada, abrió despacio la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió hasta una avenida principal la cual llevaba directamente a la plaza, una multitud de gente iba en la misma dirección que ella, con pasos grandes caminaba Eli mirando desesperadamente a sus lados, pero le era difícil ver lo que buscaba con toda la gente que caminaba lento hacia la plaza, comenzó a desesperarse, aumento su velocidad y empezó a correr mientras las miradas de las personas la miraban extrañados, su respiración era pesada, perdía el aliento más rápido por la desesperación que sentía, comenzó a gritar débilmente.

–…Niña… niña… –Al principio con su voz tenue que iba incrementando cada vez que lo repetía, las miradas de las personas se concentraron de nuevo en ella mientras corría y gritaba desesperadamente. – ¡Niña, por favor donde estas…!

Eli llego al final de la avenida encontrándose con el majestuoso y característico monumento frente a ella, la gente se amontonaba en el centro viendo las luces de todos colores que alumbraban todo el lugar, miro a sus lados viendo más y más gente, la hacía sentir mareada, no sabía qué hacer, los sonidos del griterío se amontonaban y distorsionaban en su cabeza, comenzaba a sentir miedo, caminaba pero sentía que no avanzaba, retrocedió un poco y tropezó con alguien haciéndola caer al suelo.

Una mano gentil envuelta en unos guantes color rosa la ayudaron a ponerse de nuevo en pie, Eli tenía la cabeza agachada mirando hacia el suelo sobándose con sus mano por el dolor de haber caído, alzo lentamente la mirada y su visión se aclaró al verla, esos increíbles ojos verdes que brillaban con todas las luces que estaban en el lugar dejo a la rubia sorprendida, era increíble ver el espectáculo de luces reflejarse en contraste con el hermoso verde de sus ojos, bajo la vista para ver esa extraña mueca en el rostro de la chica la cual parecía que lentamente quería esbozar una extraña sonrisa, Eli al ver esto salió de tal trance e intento hablar.

–Gra…gra…cias. –El rostro de la rubia se ruborizo de un color carmesí intenso al entrar en contacto con la peli purpura; como respuesta, la chica solo inclino su cabeza con la extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Eli soltó un pesado suspiro y comenzó a aclarar su voz de nuevo.

–Por qué saliste de casa sin decirle a nadie. –La chica solo miro hacia otro lado tratando de esconder su rostro. – ¡Respóndeme! sabias que todos se preocuparían si no te encontraban en casa cierto, aquí no es como Japón, no puedes salir a la hora que te plazca sin nadie que te acompañe. –Eli ponía sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la miraba con un rostro molesto.

–…Tu también estas sola… –Susurro al fin la peli purpura; al escuchar su voz Eli abrió sorprendida sus ojos, la miro desconcertada y después el rubor en sus mejillas regreso.

–E…Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –Se apartó de la chica y miro hacia otro lado. –Ya veo que si hablas. –Susurro la rubia

–…Porque estas tu aquí… creí que me odiabas… -la chica miro hacia otro lado y comenzó a caminar tratando de alejarse de la rubia.

– ¡Espera! –Eli se le acerco y la tomo del brazo captando de nuevo la atención de la chica, Eli suspiro y la miro avergonzada a los ojos. –Si… siento haber dicho eso… es solo que eres extraña… das miedo…

–Tú también das miedo… –la chica la miro a los ojos con su inexpresivo rostro. Ambas se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, Eli con su mirada fría inquebrantable y la chica con su rostro inexpresivo, pero después de unos segundos en esa situación ambas esbozaron una sonrisa sincera y comenzaron a reír débilmente. –Al parecer ambas damos miedo… –Susurro la peli purpura.

–Si. –Reía débilmente la rubia. –Realmente siento haberte gritado, pero nunca me había sentido de esta forma. –Eli tomo aire y volvió a mirar a la chica. –Por alguna razón me siento extraña a tu lado a pesar que ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas… a pesar de que eres una completa desconocida. –La chica miro sorprendida a los ojos azules de Eli, y le volvió a sonreír débilmente, con un sentimiento diferente al de antes, tal vez tristeza o melancolía.

–…Mi nombre es…

Una explosión a lo lejos la interrumpió seguido de un destello de colores en el cielo, la gente se amontonaba y se asombraba al ver tal espectáculo, después de ese le siguieron más destellos, cientos de colores iluminaban el cielo en un verdadero espectáculo, los copos de nieve caían en los rostros de ambas chicas que miraban asombradas al igual que todos ahí; ambas se olvidaron de todo lo que había pasado en ese instante por la magnificencia de los fuegos artificiales, ambas tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras veían los colores en el cielo; la multitud a sus lados se comenzó a amontonar más haciendo que las dos chicas se separaran un poco, Eli al darse cuenta que la ola de gente arrastraba a la pequeña peli purpura lejos de ella, se movió difícilmente entre las personas y la tomo de la mano, la chica bajo su mirada al sentir la calidez de la mano de Eli que traspasaba los guantes que llevaba puestos, miro el rostro de Eli ruborizado y le esbozo una gentil y sincera sonrisa, volvió a levantar el rostro hacia el cielo y ambas disfrutaron lo que quedaba de aquel maravilloso espectáculo.

Al terminar el festival ambas regresaron a casa, en completo silencio, como si la conversación que tuvieron momentos atrás no hubiera pasado nunca, Eli miraba el camino frente a ella, mientras que la Peli purpura caminaba a su lado con su extraño rostro viendo al frente, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, Eli no se sentía incomoda de estar de esa forma a su lado, no era incomodo que ninguna de las dos hablara, simplemente era tranquilizante escuchar el sonido del frio viento como si les susurrara al oído, como si la fría nieve fueran cartas que ambas chicas se intercambiaran y se derretían al sentir el rostro de ambas, no se necesitaba nada más para estar en completa armonía las dos juntas, para que ambas sintieran felicidad dentro de ellas.

La tibia mañana se sentía en toda la habitación, los rayos del sol traspasaban por la ventana y le daban directo en el rostro a la rubia la cual abrió pesadamente sus ojos y trato de enfocar su vista. Instintivamente dio un vistazo a la cama al lado suyo para encontrarse que estaba completamente vacía, se levantó rápidamente de un salto y camino rápidamente a la cama al lado de la suya, miro atentamente como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo estar viendo una cama vacía y segundos después busco debajo de la almohada donde ya no estaba aquel cuaderno purpura.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta principal donde no estaban las pertenencias de la familia que se quedó ahí la noche pasada, corrió a la cocina donde se encontró con su abuela preparando el desayuno.

–Al fin despiertas Elichika, ¿Quiere llevar eso a la mesa? –Su abuela señalo un plato con su desayuno.

– ¿Dónde están las personas que se quedaron a dormir ayer abuela? –Se apresuró a preguntar tomando el plato y saliendo de la cocina.

–Se fueron muy temprano que ni te diste cuenta Elichika. –La mujer rio un poco y se sentó frente a la mesa dejando lo que restaba del desayuno. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? No suele importarte quien entra y quién sale de esta casa Elichika.

–No…no es que me importe. –Eli oculto su rostro mirando hacia el plato de su desayuno. –La chica de coletas… Te dijo algo de mí… –La mujer la miro con una sonrisa amable y sincera.

–Al fin pude escuchar su voz Elichika, tiene una voz dulce, me dijo que me despidiera de ti de su parte, al parecer no es muy buena con las despedidas.

Al escuchar esto Eli levanto su rostro con una gran sonrisa, se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada y corrió a la sala, su abuela la miro incrédula viéndola regresar corriendo a su lado con un lápiz y un pedazo de papel.

–Abuela… Abuela. –Decía emocionada Eli. –Qué significa esto. –La rubia escribía lo mejor que podía los caracteres que vio en el diario esa noche en la hoja de papel y se la acerco a su abuela.

–Elichika, que raro que lo preguntes. –La mujer tomo el papel y acerco a Eli más a su cuerpo, puso una mano en su cabeza y la acaricio gentilmente. –Veraz lo que quiere decir esto es…

* * *

–Nozomi… –Eli susurraba pesadamente entre respiraciones.

La rubia había salido de la escuela y cruzado la calle para ir en dirección a la caza de Nozomi, pero la cabellera purpura bajo ese cielo grisáceo le llamo la atención antes de bajar las escaleras que habían frente a la escuela, bajo de estas estaba de espaldas la chica viendo atentamente al cielo con la mirada perdida, estaba recargada en un deshojado árbol a causa de la estación del año. Eli se sorprendió de verla ahí parada con el rostro distante y perdido, con una cara que mostraba tristeza, Eli musitaba en silencio el nombre de la peli purpura; comenzó a dar pesados pasos tratando de bajar cuidadosamente las escaleras cerciorándose de no hacer ruido ya que Nozomi al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, o al menos eso creía.

Mientras Eli bajaba, Nozomi volteaba en dirección a la rubia, sus verdes ojos brillaron con la tenue luz del sol que pasaba entre las nubes, sus miradas se encontraron, Nozomi esbozo una extraña sonrisa al ver a la rubia.

– ¡Nozomi…! –Grito Eli y se aproximó corriendo a ella, dejo caer su mochila de su hombro y envolvió con sus dos brazos el cuerpo de Nozomi, la cual al sentir el contacto tan imprevisto de la rubia solo le quedo abrir los ojos sorprendida para luego corresponder tiernamente el abrazo de Eli. – ¿Por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente Nozomi? Hiciste que me preocupara.

–Lo siento Elichi… –Nozomi acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Eli.

–No, yo soy la que se debe de disculpar, por mi culpa hice que te enfadaras.

–Eso no es cierto Elichi… Yo no estaba enfadada…

–Mientes Nozomi, claro que estabas molesta, después de que te apartara tan bruscamente, fui una completa idiota. –Nozomi se separó un poco para poder ver el rostro de Eli, estaban a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros.

–Yo no me… -Eli no la dejo terminar, puso su dedo índice en su boca para que no dijera nada más.

–Claro que te enfadaste después de ser tan grosera contigo, después de que tú solo querías mostrarme un poco de afecto, yo solo fui una completa idiota. –Eli suspiro y miro a los ojos de Nozomi. –No me gusta que guardes esos sentimientos dentro de ti Nozomi. – Eli llevo su mano y acaricio gentilmente la mejilla de una sorprendida Nozomi. –Te mentiría si te dijera que no me preocupe porque te fuiste así sin más, pero también me gusto que después de tanto tiempo de estar juntas al fin mostraras un sentimiento como este Nozomi.

-Sentimiento… No entiendo a qué te refieres Elichi, no es como si nunca lo hiciera. -Nozomi puso una tiesa sonrisa en su rostro.

–Quiero decir que me gusto que te enfadaras conmigo… bueno no me gusto que te enfadaras conmigo… –Dijo nerviosa y después soltó un pesado suspiro. –No sueles expresar mucho lo que sientes, por eso quiero que te molestes cuando haga algo que no te guste, o que llores cuando estés triste, o que me reproches si estoy haciendo las cosas mal, y que sonrías sinceramente cuando estas feliz. –El rostro de Eli tomo un color carmesí intenso y miro directo a los ojos a Nozomi diciendo suavemente: –… Quiero que me ames como yo te amo Nozomi…

Nozomi oculto su rostro avergonzado mirando hacia el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba un poco a causa de las palabras que le dijo Eli, lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos lo cual alarmo a Eli.

–Lo… lo siento Nozomi, no debí de haber dicho eso… siento haberte entristecido otra vez; soy una idiota. –Eli se estaba apartando lentamente del cuerpo de Nozomi; al sentir que el calor de Eli se iba, Nozomi la tomo de la manga de su uniforme y levanto la vista dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, la Peli purpura cerro los ojos y puso una gran y brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es eso Elichi… -Negó con su cabeza y atrajo de nuevo a la rubia a su lado acunando el rostro de Eli con sus manos. –Estoy feliz… -Dejaba caer más lágrimas. –Estoy tan feliz… Gracias Elichi…me gusta cuando te preocupas así por mí, no es que oculte lo que siento, es solo que… no lo sé Elichi, es complicado, pero contigo siento que puedo decirte esto sinceramente… yo también… –Titubeo Nozomi. –Te amo Elichi… –Los ojos de Eli se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas mirando a Nozomi con una gran sonrisa.

Ambas se sentaron debajo del deshojado árbol y se quedaron así un rato en completo silencio, tomadas de la mano sin que nada más les importase, Nozomi descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Eli mientras dejaba que la rubia le acariciase suave y tiernamente su largo cabello purpura. El viento se hacía cada vez más frio haciendo que ambas se acercaran más para darse calor.

El cielo comenzó a pintarse de un color naranja pálido en el horizonte cuando algo de repente sorprendió a las dos chicas debajo del árbol. La sensación fría de los copos de nieve que se encontraban con los rostros de las dos para luego derretirse y expandir su sensación en su rostro fue lo único que hizo que ambas miraran hacia el cielo sorprendidas, Nozomi estiro su mano para recibir los copos de nieve mientras Eli se levantaba lentamente y la deba la mano a Nozomi para que se levantara también.

–Parece ser que al final tuviste razón Nozomi... –Decía la rubia mirando hacia el cielo. –Qué te parece si vamos a tu departamento y te preparo chocolate caliente… –Eli le extendió la mano.

-Claro… Elichi. –Sonrió Nozomi dándole la mano a Eli.

Comenzaron a caminar las dos juntas lentamente sintiendo la sensación fría que se derretía en sus tibios rostros.

* * *

"Y así Eli descubrió su sexualidad :D"

Ok no olviden eso, espero les haya gustado la historia...

Para el siguiente Oneshot tengo pensado un NicoxMaki ya que estamos en vacaciones creo que me dará mas tiempo, pero también estaba pensando en un KotoxUmi aunque no me guste mucho esa pareja se que a ustedes si, lo que pasa es que por lo mismo que no me gusta tal vez no salga del todo bien la historia incluso puede que sea demasiado corta asi que les queria preguntar si quieren que si lo suba yo tratare de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que les guste :D

En Fin por ultimo (y espero no meterme en problemas) le queria recomendar una historia en ingles NozoXEli que es hemosa, se llama Just Another Nightmare de xShadowintheDarkx yo la estaba leyendo y es muy boonita...

En Fin Gracias por leer...


	4. KotoxUmi: Nunca olvido tu cumpleaños

**Nunca olvido tu cumpleaños.**

El sonido de las cigarras a lo lejos era cada vez más sonoro. Era una tarde calurosa de verano, para ser exacto, los últimos días de verano. Las ondas de calor golpeaban el rostro de aquella chica que caminaba tranquilamente de vuelta a casa.

Su rostro mostraba enojo, desesperación, su ceño fruncido y sus contantes susurros hacían que la gente que la veía se apartara de su camino; a pesar de que era pequeña, de no más de diez años, toda la gente a su alrededor la miraba con respeto.

–Esa idiota Honoka –Murmuraba mientras caminaba lentamente–, porque no me aviso que saldría de viaje, seguramente todo fue para escaquearse de su tarea de verano.

Le pequeña niña continuo caminando y susurrando sus preocupaciones hasta que llego a un parque no muy lejos de su casa.

–Cuando la vea, ya vera –Se acercó a uno de los árboles que estaban al centro del parque y se sentó bajo su sombra–, debí de haber parecido una idiota esperando en su puerta hasta que alguien abriera… –Lanzo un profundo suspiro.

La chica llevaba un pequeño bolso en el cual guardaba todos sus objetos de estudio. Desesperada y con molestia comenzó a sacar su cuaderno de la escuela y un lápiz para comenzar a hacer su tarea.

Pasaron varios minutos, la chica miro molesta la hoja en blanco de su cuaderno, mientras que en su mano crujía el lápiz, el cual, estaba a punto de romperse.

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba tan molesta en pensar lo que le había hecho su amiga que tenía su mente completamente en blanco; por más esfuerzos que hacía en concentrarse en adelantar su tarea, más difícil le parecía empezar a hacerla.

–Imposible… –Lanzo un gran suspiro y aparto su libreta de su lado–, todo es culpa de Honoka.

La chica cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cuerpo a pies de aquel árbol. Entre las hojas miro el cielo, las nubes blancas y esponjosas avanzaban apresuradas a la velocidad que la briza veraniega les daba. Cerró los ojos con frustración y se quedó meditando mientras veía el cielo azulado.

Cuando se dio cuenta el cansancio invadió sus ojos. Se había despertado muy temprano para ayudar a su amiga con los deberes, ni siquiera había desayunado a pesar de que su madre le obligo casi a comer algo, pero al final ella se las arregló para huir de su madre y escapar de su casa.

–No puedo regresar así –Pensó mientras el sueño la consumía poco a poco–, seguro mamá está furiosa en estos momentos, pero estoy segura que no tanto como lo estoy yo. –La pequeña chica lanzo otro suspiro y abrió lentamente sus ojos.

Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron tan grandes por la impresión que sintió en ese momento. No sabía que pensar, tan solo se quedó viendo fijamente a la chica que escudriñaba su cuerpo con sus grandes ojos color miel. Al verla tan cerca de ella hizo que los nervios se le pusieran a flor de piel, quería gritar, y no sabía el porqué, parecía una niña, pero por la forma en que la veía, la chica pensó que era una acosadora, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando llego y se puso a su lado, viéndola fijamente con la mirada.

– ¿Estas muerta? –Pregunto la chica, su voz era tan aguda que causo una cierta desazón en la chica que la miraba asustada.

Los labios de la peli azul temblaban con desesperación, fruncía el ceño desesperada pero no decía nada. Entonces, un tono carmesí ilumino todo su rostro; tener a aquella chica frente a ella la hizo sentir avergonzada.

La otra chica se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, como si pensara algo. Lentamente acerco su dedo y pincho la mejilla enrojecida de la peli azul. La chica reacciono con un estruendoso grito mientras rápidamente se ponía de pie y retrocedía contra el árbol que estaba detrás de ella.

–No estas muerta –Hablo la chica casi decepcionada–, yo pensé que había hecho un descubrimiento.

–Pero que cosas dices –Dijo la peli azul con tanto nerviosismo que sus palabras salían entrecortadas–. Claro que no estoy muerta, ¿porque me tocaste hace un rato?, no te enseñaron modales niña.

–Mamá dijo que podía jugar en el parque con lo que me encontrara. –La pequeña niña dio un paso hacia la otra chica nerviosa–, es por eso que te encontré a ti.

–No me interesa lo que tu mamá te haya dicho –La peli azul retrocedió mas a pesar de que el árbol detrás de ella bloqueaba su camino y sus vías de escape; mientras tanto, la chica frente a ella cada vez estaba más cerca–. Aléjate, estas demasiado cerca, ¿Quién eres, una acosadora?

–No soy una acosadora –Afirmo la chica–. Soy Kotori, Minami Kotori, mucho gusto… –La chica se quedó expectante viendo los ojos de la peli azul.

– ¿Pretendes que te diga mi nombre? –La chica puso su rostro contra el árbol completamente asustada– ¡Ya te dije que te alejaras! –La otra chica obedeció al fin. La peli azul lanzo un suspiro aliviado cuando la chica frente a ella se alejó un poco. A pesar de eso Kotori no le quito la vista hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención.

– ¿Qué es esto? –Kotori se agacho y tomo el cuaderno con el que estudiaba la peli azul– Que interesante, vas en el mismo grado que yo –Dijo animadamente–. U-Umi So-Sonoda. –La peli azul se acercó rápidamente a ella y le arrebato el cuaderno a Kotori.

–Es no es tuyo, es de mala educación tomar las cosas que no te pertenecen.

–Umi-chan. –La chica la señalo con el dedo índice y comenzó a reír.

– ¿Te tratas de burlar de mi cierto? –Kotori comenzó a reír más fuerte– Que le pasa a esta chica. –Dijo en un susurro.

–Umi-chan, vamos a jugar, estoy aburrida y aun no conozco a nadie de aquí.

–Y crees que eso me preocupa –Umi libero un suspiro y se acercó a su mochila para guardar sus cosas–, pídeselo a otra persona, yo estoy muy ocupada haciendo los deberes.

–Ya veo… –Kotori se acercó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios–, pero no es mi culpa que dejaras tu tarea de verano para el último momento –Umi se puso tan roja que incluso podía alumbrar la obscuridad solo con su rostro, en el momento que Kotori la vio comenzó a reír estruendosamente–. Por eso Umi-chan, vamos a jugar.

–Ya-ya te dije que no. –Umi frunció el ceño y miro molesta a Kotori–. Además, no es mi culpa que dejara los deberes para último momento, todo es culpa de… de otra persona –Umi se llevó su mochila a los hombros y comenzó a apartarse de aquella chica–. Como sea, Adiós, que tengas buen día.

–Pero Umi-chan –Umi comenzó a caminar pero Kotori la siguió de cerca–, eres aburrida, anda vamos a jugar a algo, ya aplazaste tus deberes demasiado, no importara si te atrasas otro día más.

–Ya te dije que no –Umi detuvo su andar bruscamente– ¡No me sigas! –Grito molesta.

–Vamos Umi-chan –Kotori tomo a Umi del brazo–. Por favor, Umi-chan. –Kotori la miro con sus ojos bien abiertos y esperanzados, puso una cara de súplica tan tierna que ni siquiera Umi podría negársele a lo que sea. No sabía por qué, pero le dieron unas ganas tremendas de acariciar su cabeza y complacerle todo a aquella chica, y el resultado de esos pensamientos fue un rubor salvaje aparecer de nuevo en su rostro, tan rojo que fácilmente le podía hacerle competencia a la luz roja de un semáforo.

–E-Esta bien –Murmuro Umi tan bajo que casi era inaudible. Kotori al no escucharla se acercó más a ella mientras que Umi trataba ocultar su vergüenza lo más que podía.

– ¿Que dijiste Umi-chan?, no escuche nada. –Era obvio que si la había escuchado, pero la Kotori había disfrutado mucho ver a Umi ruborizada al ceder ante sus suplica.

– ¡Ya dije que está bien! –Umi alzo la voz– ¿A qué quieres jugar entonces? –Lanzo un suspiro al ver sentir su derrota.

–No lo sé… –Kotori se llevó su dedo índice a la barbilla– ¿A qué quieres jugar Umi-chan?

– ¿No lo sabes? –Dijo Umi con irritación – ¡Entonces porque me estuviste molestando todo el tiempo!

–Creí que si te molestaba hasta que cedieras encontraría alguna cosa que pudiéramos hacer –Kotori lanzo un suspiro de decepción–, pero parece ser que no funciono.

–Me voy. –Dijo apresurada Umi mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a su casa.

–E-Espera, Umi-chan –Kotori salió corriendo tras ella al ver que Umi se alejaba velozmente–. Caminas muy rápido. Ya sé, que te parece si vienes a mi casa, mamá dijo que prepararía una sorpresa para mi cumpleaños.

– ¿Tu casa? –Umi se puso nuevamente roja– ¿Cumpleaños?

–Así es Umi-chan, mamá dijo que podía invitar a un amigo, pero como acabamos de mudarnos hace unos meses no conozco a nadie. –Dio Kotori decepcionada.

–Ya veo… –Umi se unió sus dedos índices y comenzó a hacer círculos con nerviosismo, estaba completamente avergonzada– ¿Estaría bien entonces si te acompaño?

–Por supuesto Umi-chan, me encantaría que fueras a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Kotori tomo a Umi de la mano y, al sentir los dedos de Kotori entrelazarse con los suyos, no pudo evitar ponerse más roja, incluso más que un volcán incandescente y apunto de hacer erupción.

Ambas niñas comenzaron a caminar juntas. Umi no podía ocultar que en su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada cuando Kotori la miro a los ojos.

…

–Mamá, ya estoy en casa –En todo momento, Kotori había mantenido su mano entrelazada con la de Umi. Lentamente Umi entro a aquel apartamento y vio con curiosidad el interior–. Traje a una amiga.

A lo lejos se escuchó un fuerte sonido metálico chocar contra el suelo seguido de cosas de vidrio romperse.

– ¿Que fue eso? –Dijo asustada Umi mientras se acercaba más a Kotori, la cual solo sonreía sin importarle el sonido anterior.

–No es nada, mamá se pone muy nerviosa cuando traigo a alguien que no conoce.

De pronto, pasos apresurado se escucharon acercarse rápidamente, a lo lejos, una puerta de madera se abrió apresurada y de ella salió unja mujer joven. Umi dio unos pasos hacia el frente y se quedó boquiabierta al ver a aquella mujer. Su cabello platinado relucía bajo los rayos de luz que entraban en la habitación; sus ojos color miel brillaban y trasmitían un sentimiento de tranquilidad absoluta para el corazón de Umi; y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa sincera que le trasmitía seguridad.

Umi no se dio cuenta cuando, pero cuando menos lo pensó ya tenía a la mujer a su misma altura inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza. "Tal vez todo lo que pensé de aquella mujer era falso" pensó Umi al ver las mismas acciones, que a su parecer eran groseras, que había realizado su hija anteriormente.

–Qué bonita chica –La mujer sonrió sin despegarle la vista de encima–, ¿cómo te llamas señorita?

–Umi… –La peli azul tartamudeo con nerviosismo al sentir la pesada mirada de la mujer–, Sonoda, Umi. –Susurro tan bajo que apenas fue audible.

–Umi-chan, ya veo –La mujer lentamente acerco su mano al cabello azulado de Umi–, Te queda perfecto ese nombre Umi-chan.

– ¿Cómo se llama usted? –Dijo Umi con sus mejillas tan rojas que podía hacerle competencia al atuendo de Santa en invierno.

–También eres muy educada como puedo ver –La mujer se acercó a ella y casi le susurró al oído–, Soy Sumi, Minami Sumi; un gusto conocerte Umi-chan.

–Mu-mucho gusto. –Umi dijo con nerviosismo, la mujer al contrario la miro con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Porque me miras tanto Umi-chan? –La mujer ensancho su sonrisa– Mi hija será igual de hermosa que yo cuando crezca. –Esta vez Umi si había estallado en vergüenza total, estaba tan roja que parecía marte, el planeta rojo.

–No-no-no… ¡No es por eso! –Grito Umi liberando toda la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

–No la molestes mamá, Umi-chan fue muy buena en venir para que tu intentes ahuyentarla. –Dijo Kotori sin darle la cara a su madre, quería ocultar que ella también se había ruborizado un poco.

–Lo siento Umi-chan –Dijo amablemente la mujer–, me alegra mucho que hayas venido hoy –Libero un gran suspiro–. Como somos nuevas en la ciudad, se nos hace muy complicado congeniar con las demás personas.

–Si… –Dijo triste Kotori mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Umi–, una vez intente hablar con alguien, pero se molestó mucho; dijo que mi voz era muy chillona, pero ahora que lo pienso la de ella no era muy diferente, y además se irritaba con facilidad –Kotori se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla y comenzó a pensar–. También intente hablar con otra chica, pero ella solo decía cosas como, "como sea", "Haz lo que quieras" o "No es que me importe lo que hagas" –Kotori imito todas las voces tratando de parecerse lo más que podía a aquella chica de la que hablaba. Kotori puso una sonrisa inocente, al verla, Umi se contagió y también le sonrió–, realmente era difícil hablar con ella. –Kotori comenzó a reír al igual que Umi, ni siquiera sabía el porqué, pero Umi se estaba divirtiendo mucho junto a esa chica.

–Que les parece si comemos algo –La mujer llamo la atención de ambas chicas dando una palmada con sus manos–, Después tengo preparada una gran sorpresa para ustedes dos.

Kotori tomo nuevamente de la mano a Umi y la guio a el comedor en donde ya había preparada una gran cena. Umi se sintió insegura y apenada por estar ahí, hace solo un par de horas que había conocido a Kotori, Umi se preguntaba si realmente estaba bien que estuviera celebrando su cumpleaños; cuando esos pensamientos se acumularon en su mente, Umi no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por aquella chica.

Kotori estuvo buscando a una amiga todo ese tiempo para celebrar su cumpleaños con alguien; eso era algo que le parecía a Umi tan solitario que sentía ganas de llorar, su corazón incluso dio un vuelco al ver la sonrisa enorme en el rostro de Kotori, la cual aparentaba estar de lo más normal con todo ese asunto.

–-Umi-chan –Umi escucho la voz preocupada de Kotori, cuando levanto la vista se encontró con los brillantes ojos miel frente a ella, tan cercanos que parecían casi un nuevo lugar donde resguardarse– ¿Por qué lloras? –Con gran sorpresa, Umi se llevó sus manos a los ojos y sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

–Lo-lo siento, yo… -

–Estas bien Umi-chan –La madre de Kotori se acercó a ella y le paso un pañuelo blanco que saco de uno de sus bolsillos– ¿Que tienes cielo? ¿Recordaste algo triste?

– ¿Está bien que este aquí? –Dijo repentinamente Umi.

– ¿A qué te refieres Umi-chan? –Kotori la tomo de las manos y se las acerco a su pecho–, claro que está bien, yo te invite después de todo.

–Qui-quiero decir, Kotori, yo soy solo una desconocida, me acabas de conocer hace unas horas, además me dijiste que te cuesta mucho hacer amigas. ¿Está realmente bien esto? ¿Porque lo dices todo con una sonrisa? ¿No te sientes triste?, ¿no te sientes sola?

–Para nada Umi-chan –Ante todo pensamiento de Umi, nunca se esperó la respuesta de Kotori, lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus rostro trasmitiéndole tranquilidad–, nunca me he sentido de esa forma, tengo a mamá siempre a mi lado, estoy segura que tarde o temprano encontrare a una amiga verdadera.

–Entonces, Kotori… –Umi se acecho a ella y paso sus dedos por sus mejillas– ¿Por qué lloras?

–Esto… Yo… –Kotori acerco sus manos a sus ojos– Que extraño, me pregunto porque…

–Hija… –Hablo la madre de Kotori apenada– No pasa nada, llora, se cómo te sientes… –La mujer se acercó a Kotori y la abrazo tiernamente.

Umi vio aquella escena mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Lentamente se acercó a ella y llamo su atención tocando su hombro. Kotori, al sentir el tacto de Umi, volteo la vista y miro a Umi con su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Esta ves Kotori se sorprendió al ver la gran sonrisa que tenía Umi en su rostro, aquella sonrisa tenía tanta determinación que Kotori quedo completamente asombrada al verla.

–Kotori… –Umi levanto la vista y miro fijamente a Kotori, encontrándose sus ojos ámbar y miel–, siento lo que dije, siento muchísimo haberte puesto triste el día de tu cumpleaños, pero… –Umi levanto su puño y lo presiono fuertemente contra su pecho–, te prometo que ya no estarás sola a partir de hoy. Kotori… –Umi tomo la mano de Kotori, mientras que su madre la dejaba ir lentamente de sus brazos– ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? –Umi lo dijo con tanta sinceridad en sus palabras que Kotori no pudo evitar correr a su lado y estrecharla fuertemente con sus brazos.

–Sí, Umi-chan, muchas gracias. –Murmuro suavemente Kotori cerca del oído de Umi.

–Feliz cumpleaños Kotori…, fue un gusto para mi haber venido a tu fiesta. –Dijo Umi tratando en todo momento de mirar a los ojos a Kotori.

La madre de Kotori se acercó a ambas y tomo la pequeña mano de Umi, su rostro tenía una sonrisa tan sincera que era indescriptible el sentimiento de tranquilidad que desprendía.

–Entonces, prométeme algo, Umi-chan… –La mujer entrelazo sus dedos con los de Umi–, promete me que cuidaras siempre a mi hija. –Umi se ruborizo tanto que podía iluminar una ciudad entera solo con el calor y tono carmesí de su rostro.

A pesar de la vergüenza, Umi Asintió levemente mientras se volvía a acercar a Kotori.

…

Las cigarras chirriaban a los lejos, algunas en ocasiones se silenciaban brevemente para momentos después comenzar de nuevo su canto. Desde lo lejos, en la ventana del segundo piso de la escuela Otonokizaka; una chica veía esperanzada, y completamente inmersa, a las nubes esponjosas a la lejanía en aquel cielo azul.

–Umi-chan… –La voz de Kotori golpeo en la mente de Umi, la cual estaba completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos–, Umi-chan… –Kotori volvió a hablar con un poco de desesperación al ver Que Umi no le hacía mucho caso– ¡Umi-chan! –Finalmente Umi reacciono al sentir un pequeño golpe proveniente de Kotori en su hombro– ¿En qué piensas, Umi-chan? –Umi volteo incrédula y se encontró con los ojos de aquella chica. Puso una gran sonrisa en sus labios y tomo sorpresivamente a Kotori de las manos.

–En tu cumpleaños… Kotori.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, para ser sinceros a mi me gusto mucho a pesar de que el KotoxUmi no se me da. Por cierto, las comparaciones del rostro de Umi con cosas rojas, ya se que son repetitivas pero son totalmente a propósito, es decir Umi siempre se avergüenza de todo, y mas si es una niña jajaja me pareció gracioso ponerlo.

Ya se que no es cumpleaños de Kotori (Aunque ya se a cerca en septiembre), pero esta idea la tenia pensada desde abril, y simplemente no sabia como desarrollarla. Surgió un día que una chica (amiga mía) en facebook felicito a su mejor amiga por su cumpleaños, y en el mensaje le puso que "podía olvidar hasta el cumpleaños de sus padres, pero siempre recordaría el cumpleaños de su amiga", se me hizo tan bonito que pensé de inmediato en KotoxUmi

Finalmente estoy aprovechando en actualizar historias ya que voy a estar sin escribir no se cuantos días, así que Hechizo y demás historias tendrán un breve parón, pero si quieren saber mas siganme en Twitter y ahí comenzare a publicar cuando subo la próxima historia ( luisbiso47), (por cierto mañana ultimo capitulo de Hechizo de HonoxUmi)

En Fin Muchas Gracias Gracias Por Leer y Por sus Reviews.


	5. NicoxMaki: Partituras y Rosas

Buen día, espero que pasen una increíble semana.

Hace mucho que no traía esta historia, pero decidí escribir el capitulo sobrante NicoxMaki ya que lo tenia guardado y empolvado en mis archivos. Así que les comparto este nuevo capitulo de esta dulce historia que, para quien no sepa de que va, veremos a las lindas chicas de µ's conociéndose mucho tiempo antes de lo que ya sabemos; en este caso desde que eran niñas.

Así que disfruten la historia y espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Remembranza IV**

 **NicoxMaki**

 **Partituras y Rosas.**

* * *

El viento otoñal azotaba las hojas secas de los árboles y las hacia caer lentamente al suelo. El crujir de las hojas debajo de los zapatos de las estudiantes se escuchaba en todo el patio de Otonokizaka. El sol lentamente se ocultaba y dejaba pigmentado el cielo de un pálido color naranja. El clima era tibio y azotaba los rostros presurosos de las estudiantes que corrían a su próximo destino.

Dentro de la escuela solo quedaban algunos susurros de estudiantes que se preparaban para salir. Un único sonido resonaba en el segundo piso: el tenue sonido que se hacía más fuerte en el salón de música; aquel melodioso sonido acompañado de acordes y arpegios bien ejecutados en el piano de la escuela. La melodía se detenía en momentos y en segundos volvía a empezar, llenando los pasillos de la escuela con aquella hermosa tonada que quedaba a tono con el clima que se percibía afuera de la escuela

Una chica pelirroja tocaba sintiendo cada nota de la melodía. Estaba completamente en trance mientras disfrutaba ella misma de su interpretación; cerraba sus ojos para sentir aún más la canción.

Fuera del aula: una chica se ocultaba debajo de la puerta escuchando cautivada la melodía de la joven pianista; cerciorándose de ser cuidadosa para que la pelirroja no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Al igual que la chica en el piano, ella también cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar más de la melodía. Estaba tan concentrada que no escuchaba otro sonido a su alrededor.

Repentinamente, la melodía se volvió a silenciar, dejando un denso silencio en el lugar. Nico —la chica oculta debajo de la puerta— se extrañó del inesperado silencio que se había creado, así que se levantó de donde estaba y se asomó por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta. Su mirada quedo perpleja al ver cómo, detrás del piano, Maki tenía un deje de tristeza en su rostro; Nico se preguntaba la razón de aquel distante sentimiento en el rostro de Maki, ya que la melodía que tocaba no le parecía para nada triste o angustiante.

Nico miraba embelesada el rostro de Maki. Tanto era su ensimismamiento que no se dio cuenta del sonido de pasos detrás de ella, pero, cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde ya que una mano familiar que se posó en su hombro hizo que se sobresaltara. Nico volteo lentamente para encarar a la persona que estaba detrás de ella; su rostro se tornó entre molesto e irritado al ver la sonrisa burlona de su amiga de amables ojos verdes.

Nico miro desesperada en todas direcciones, buscando encontrar una ruta por la cual pudiera escapar de aquella chica que, en su perspectiva, era molesta y entrometida. Nozomi apretó más el agarre con el cual aprisionaba a Nico de los hombros y con suavidad la aparto para poder ver dentro del salón de música, encontrándose con la razón por la cual Nico estaba tan llena de pánico. Nozomi vio a Maki dentro del salón de música y la sonrisa en su rostro aumento; aunque un sentimiento incierto se acumuló en su corazón al ver la mirada triste con la que Maki veía las teclas del piano.

—¿Otra vez estas espiando a Maki-chan, Nicochi? —Nozomi desvió la mirada y miro con perspicacia a Nico; sin quitar su sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

—Y-Yo no la estaba espiando, idiota —Nico, de un manotazo, se quitó de encima las manos de Nozomi y se cruzó de brazos; pero no le daba la cara a Nozomi, ocultaba su mirada ya que temía que descubriera lo avergonzada que se sentía—. Solo pasaba por aquí justo en el mismo momento que tu llegaste. Fue una gran coincidencia —Nico esbozo una sonrisa, pensado que así lograría persuadir a Nozomi; pero no funciono.

—¿En serio Nicochi? —Preguntó Nozomi con sarcasmo—. Pues resulta que Elichi y yo llevamos más de diez minutos viendo como espías a Maki-chan desde que comenzó a tocar —No lo había notado antes, pero de pronto se encontró con que Eli estaba a un lado de Nozomi; viéndola con una sonrisa enorme y que parecía bastante divertida ante la situación—. Nos preguntábamos cuando se te ocurriría entrar a acompañar a Maki.

—¿Por qué no entras Nico? Estoy segura de que Maki se alegrara con tu presencia —Decía la rubia con una voz tranquilizadora.

—¿L-La gran Nico-nii, entrar y hacerle compañía? —Rio nerviosamente–. No me hagan reír, no es como si quisiera escuchar a Maki tocar el piano.

—Vamos, Nicochi, sé que te mueres de ganas por entrar y estar toda la tarde escuchando a tu amada Maki-chan —Se burló Nozomi—. Y si tú no das el primer paso, nosotras si lo haremos.

Nozomi volteo a ver a Eli y con la mirada le ordeno que abriera la puerta de la habitación, la rubia obedeció mientras Nozomi tomaba fuerte de los hombros a Nico y la obligaba a entrar por la fuerza. Nico se quejaba y trataba de oponer resistencia pero se notaba demasiado la diferencia de fuerza entre las dos chicas que la empujaban dentro de la habitación.

—¡¿Q-Qué creen que hacen, idiotas?! ¡Déjenme en paz! —Gritaba desesperadamente Nico— ¡Me las van a pagar por esto Nozomi! —Mientras Nico gritaba, Eli y Nozomi se reían al verla en tal situación.

—¡Cierra la puerta Elichi! —Nozomi reía divertida mientras que Eli cerraba la puerta dejando a Nico encerrada dentro de la habitación—. ¡Corre Elichi! —Los pasos de amabas chicas resonaron fuertes en el pasillo para después ir desapareciendo poco a poco.

—¡Ustedes, idiotas, me las pagaran! ¡Vuelvan aquí! —Gritaba Nico mirando la dirección que tomaban ambas chicas—. Esas dos me las pagaran, como se atreven… —refunfuño viendo como sus amigas se perdían de su vista.

Nico libero un suspiro pesado y recargo su frente en la puerta del salón de música, después, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encarar a la sorprendida pelirroja que la miraba con el rostro completamente impresionado tratando de entender lo que había pasado hace un momento; Nico la miro a los ojos y puso una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. Al encontrase con los ojos violetas de Maki, se distrajo un momento mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras indicadas para comenzar a explicarle a la pelirroja lo que había pasado, pero las palabras no venían a su cabeza, estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que ni siquiera sabía que decir. Maki aparto desinteresada su mirada de la de Nico y volvió a ver las teclas del piano con un ligero rubor que apareció en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué… es lo que quieres? —La voz de Maki denotaba lo avergonzada que se sentía. Nico dio un paso hacia el frente y trato de aclararse la voz.

—Yo… Yo —Nico apretó con fuerza los parpados. Solo le quedaba una alternativa: fingir que no había pasado nada y actuar de manera normal—. T-Tienes suerte de que este día haya decidido visitarte la hermosa Nico-nii para escuchar lo que tocas… —Maki libero un suspiro cansado.

—No me honra en lo absoluto tu presencia. Puedes irte ya, me molesta tu presencia creída.

—¿¡Creída!? —Gritó molesta Nico—. ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así, niña rica? —Nico se acercó a Maki, expresando el enojo que sentía en todo su rostro que se había puesto de un explosivo color rojo—. A pesar de que vine aquí a escucharte y tú te comportas tan desagradable, que molesta.

—Tú fuiste la primera en venir con ese horrible humor a interrumpirme —Maki se levantó del taburete y encaro a Nico quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia—. Yo estaba muy tranquila hasta que tu llegaste con tu escandalosa voz—Maki, realmente molesta, tomo a Nico de los hombros y la empujo hacia atrás—. ¡Vete!

—No me iré, soy libre de estar donde quiera, y me quiero quedar aquí —Nico se quitó las manos de Maki de encima y la empujo con tal fuerza que la pelirroja se sentó de nuevo frente al taburete del piano.

Ambas quedaron perplejas unos segundos mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos. Después Maki volteo de nuevo la vista hacia el piano y se acomodó para volver a tocar.

—Como quieras. No es como si me importara lo que hagas —Dijo Maki quitándole importancia al asunto. La chica miro frente al piano; hacia el atril lleno de partituras.

—Eso es justo lo que haré, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer… —Nico se alejó del piano y se sentó en una de las bancas de la clase–. Lo… siento —Susurro molesta.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No dije nada —La voz de Nico salió débil y sin sonido. La chica miro molesta a Maki y dejo caer el peso de su cabeza entre sus manos, esperando a que Maki comenzara a tocar de nuevo; esperando a que las palabras de disculpa no hubieran quedado solo en el aire, sin ser escuchadas.

Los minutos pasaban y el sol se ocultaba más en el horizonte. La melodía que Maki tocaba virtuosamente en el piano era lo único que resonaba a esas horas de la tarde en la escuela. Nico estaba completamente concentrada en la melodía; disfrutando con los ojos cerrados; completamente extasiada por lo que escuchaba. Pero de pronto, la melodía que tocaba Maki se detuvo abruptamente una vez más. Nico abrió los ojos y se quedó absorta viendo la expresión triste en el rostro de la joven pianista.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? —La pelirroja se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Nico y volteo la vista hacia otro lado.

—¿C-Con qué sigues aquí? —Maki lanzo un suspiro sin detenerse a ver como Nico fruncía el ceño con molestia. Ignorándola por completo, tomo las partituras que estaban en el atril del piano entre sus manos y las miro fijamente.

—No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado que estaba aquí —Nico hizo un puchero, se levantó y se acercó a Maki—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? ¿Es la canción que estabas tocando? —Maki se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que Nico se había acercado hasta donde estaba ella; Nico estaba a su espalda, viendo confundida las partituras que sostenía Maki—. Vamos, déjame ayudarte. Estoy segura de que la grandiosa Nico-nii podrá ayudarte en esto —Nico puso una pose creída la cual capto la atención de Maki.

—¿En serio? No creo que seas capaz de leer esto. Solo me retrasaras más —La molestia en Nico aumento más, no podía creer que Maki le dijera eso de una manera tan desinteresada.

—¿Retrasar? —A pesar de eso, Nico parecía bastante asombrada al ver las partituras que sostenía Maki y, como Maki no hacía caso a sus constantes ataques de furor, Nico decidió no seguir peleando con ella; algo raro le pasaba a Maki, y no quería empeorar más las cosas—. ¿Acaso es una nueva canción para el grupo, Maki-chan? —Dijo Nico más tranquila—. Aunque por alguna razón me parece haberla escuchado antes… ¿No me digas que te estas robando las canciones de otros lado Maki-chan? Nos meterías en problemas si haces eso.

—No es eso, tonta. Tampoco es una canción nueva… —La chica lanzo un suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior—. Es… Es una canción que escuchaba de pequeña… Mi madre la tocaba para mí… Estoy segura de que la aprendí, pero ahora no sé cómo continuarla…, no sé cuál es el final —La pianista suspiro con pesadez y dejo de nuevo las partituras en el atril—. Como sea, es tarde, es mejor que nos vallamos ya —Nico se acercó al atril y tomo las partituras; se llevó un dedo a los labios, pretendiendo entender lo que estaba escrito, aunque realmente no lo entendía en absoluto.

Nico miro la partitura detenidamente, viendo como esta era diferente a todo lo que había visto antes. Las notas musicales marcadas con tinta negra se veían claramente, pero Nico no las comprendía; el pentagrama estaba borroso y estaba lleno de manchas de colores; notas que quizás hubiera escrito Maki; tal vez intentando recordar el final de la canción. Pero había algo que definitivamente si entendía Nico, y era el hecho de que la partitura estaba muy bien adornada con colores vivos; colores rosas y rojos que adornaba el papel y, justo en la esquina superior izquierda, estaba dibujada con bolígrafo rojo una hermosa rosa roja que florecía entre los pentagramas de la partitura.

El corazón de Nico comenzó a acelerarse, sabía que esa canción la había escuchado antes; ya no eran suposiciones suyas. No sabía leer absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ahí escrito, pero sin duda reconocía esa flor dibujada en el papel, la había visto antes, ¿pero dónde?

—M-Maki-chan… —Llamo Nico a la chica, la cual estaba atenta cada reacción de Nico, veía detenidamente como sus suaves suspiros salían de sus rosados labios y veía como sus ojos carmesís se llenaban de un brillo especial y asombrado—. ¿Esta canción es…?

—¿Qué intentas decir? No tengo tiempo para descifrar acertijos —Maki aparto su mirada del rostro de Nico y comenzó a guardar el resto de partituras que había en el atril del piano—. Te lo dije, es tarde, es mejor que…

—La conozco… —Maki detuvo toda acción, pero no volteo a ver a Nico, solo se quedó inerte esperando que la chica volviera a hablar de nuevo.

—Bromeas… —Dijo Maki quitándole la importancia.

—No lo hago —La voz de Nico salió suave y sincera, algo que hizo que Maki la tomara en serio por primera vez en lo que llevaban las dos encerradas en el aula de música—. La escuche con… —Nico apretó los parpados, pensando en cada una de sus palabras; no podía ser que lo que pensaba fuera cierto— ¿Cómo es que conoces esta canción? —Nico miro fijamente a Maki, esperando respuesta, pero ella no parecía tener intención alguna de contestar.

—Ya te lo dije, mi mamá…

—Mentirosa —Dijo repentinamente Nico, viendo con seriedad a Maki, la cual en ese momento, y al escuchar lo que decía la pelinegra, por fin la vio a los ojos, descubriendo que la veía diferente a como se imaginaba: Nico tenía el rostro lleno de molestia, pero era muy diferente al sentimiento que siempre mostraba—. Eso no es verdad, Maki. Esta canción, esta partitura… me la cantaba mi padre antes de…

—¿Nico-chan? —Maki se acercó a Nico. Algo no estaba bien, Maki lo presentía. Era extraño escuchar a Nico hablar así y definitivamente nunca había escuchado que hablara de sus familiares con otra persona.

—El me compuso esta canción para mí, me lo dijo, me lo dijo aquel día… —Nico hizo un esfuerzo por recordar lo que quería decir; le era difícil rememorar un suceso de hace tanto tiempo—. Lo recuerdo, fue un día…

—Un día soleado… —Termino de decir Maki, sin ver a Nico, desviando su mirada hacia la puesta de sol que se veía desde la ventana—. Un día cálido y soleado, en el cual los pájaros cantaban fuera de casa y el viento soplaba con brío —Nico miro impresionada a Maki, no se esperaba que fuera a decir algo como eso—. Una tarde calurosa, paso todo esto —Maki volvió su mirada a Nico—. Eso es lo que dice la canción. Yo no lo he olvidado…

Los ojos violetas y carmesís de ambas chicas se juntaron y, cuando lo hicieron, ambas parecieron perderse en un mundo distinto. De pronto, el sonido del viento golpeo con fuerza la ventana y ambas, al mismo tiempo, fijaron su vista hacia el mismo lugar; hacia el lugar donde el sol del ocaso se ocultaba y el manto purpura y naranja del atardecer cubría por completo el cielo y las nubes.

…

El viento golpeaba con fuerza las copas de los árboles y siseaba entre ellas. El calor era agradable a la piel y los rayos de sol parecían una ilusión que nunca existió, una ilusión que llenaba de misterio aquel día.

Una niña pequeña, de no más de diez años de edad, caminaba junto a su padre: un hombre alto, con el cabello color azabache y unos amables ojos color avellana cubiertos detrás de unos lentes que los hacían brillar más. El hombre en sus brazos llevaba cargando a una pequeña bebe; de no más de un par de meses de nacida. A su lado iba una mujer cargando en brazos a su pequeña hermana gemela. La mujer era más bajita que el hombre pero, como él, tenía el cabello de un tono completamente oscuro y unos grandes ojos color carmesí; heredados a toda su descendencia.

La niña mayor corría animada frente a sus padres. Las coletas que tenía en el cabello, adornadas con un par de moños de color escarlata los cuales hacían lucir aún más su cabellera negra parecida a la de sus padres, se movían con la cálida brisa del viento. Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro y sus ojos carmesís brillaban mientras esperaba la llegada de sus padres a su lado.

—¡Rápido! Mami, Papi —Decía con una voz dulce mientras los saludaba a la lejanía—. Vamos, rápido, rápido —Decía la niña antes de comenzar a correr de nuevo.

El hombre y la mujer se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. El hombre se adelantó y se acercó a su hija, la cual ya esperaba frente a la casa de aspecto acaudalado que era también su destino, donde las ventanas eran enormes y la puerta principal era de madera tallada con hermosos bordes. Las paredes eran blancas y frente a la casa se alzaba un hermoso jardín con pasto verde y brillante, además de algunas flores que adornaban la entrada de la casa; flores de un vivo color escarlata.

La pequeña Nico se quedó viendo la casa impresionada, suspirando y sorprendiéndose más mientras su mirada se alzaba para alcanzar a ver el final de las paredes de la casa. Su padre llego con ella minutos después y llamo su atención tomándola de la mano. Nico le sonrió a su padre y se acercó a él; a la puerta de la casa la cual estaba a punto de tocar el señor Yazawa para anunciarse.

—Tu mamá vendrá pronto, fue a la tienda con tu hermanita Cocoro —El padre de Nico vio de reojo a su hija, llevándose como contestación una dulce sonrisa de la pequeña—. Prométeme que te portaras bien, Nico-chan… —Dijo el hombre sin dejar de ver la puerta de entrada frente a él—. El señor y la señora Nishikino son personas muy amables, procura no hacer muchas travesuras y si lo haces…

—Te lo diré… —Dijo Nico con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro—, te diré que hice travesuras y así podremos jugar juntos.

—Así se dice —El hombre sonrió al escuchar a su hija; una mirada furtiva se posó en la pequeña la cual sonreía más que nunca al ver la reacción animada de su padre—. Ellos también tienen una hija —Dijo el señor Yazawa—, quizás puedas juagar con ella mientras nosotros hablamos.

—Jugare —Dijo animada Nico—, jugare con ella y con mis hermanitas.

—Bueno, tus hermanitas tienen una revisión urgente con los señores Nishikino, así que no podrán jugar... —El padre de Nico se puso de cuclillas quedando así a la misma altura de Nico y enseñándole a la pequeña Cocoa que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. La pequeña bebe se removía en brazos de su padre, y Nico, al verla más de cerca, le acaricio la cabeza con afecto. Nico vio la cercanía de su padre y lo abrazo del cuello, sorprendiendo así al hombre—. Juega con la hija del señor Nishikino mientras tanto —Dijo el hombre mientras, cómo podía, atraía más el cuerpo de su hija a él—, me dijeron que le gusta mucho la música…

—¡En serio! —Gritó Nico, emocionada—. Entonces yo…

—¿Le enseñaras esa linda canción que escribimos juntos? —Dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—Le enseñare eso y mucho más; le enseñare a cantarla, Papi —Nico se separó de su padre y se puso frente a él—. Nico, Nico, nii —La sonrisa en la niña se amplió, parecía irradiar una especie de luz que cautivaba el corazón de quien la escuchaba.

—Así se habla —Dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie—. Nico, Nico, nii —Imito al mismo tiempo su padre, y cuando lo hizo, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió.

Debajo del marco de la puerta apareció un hombre alto y de complexión fuerte. Los ojos del hombre estaban cubiertos —como los del padre de Nico— con unos anteojos que hacían lucir sus ojos color negro. El cabello del hombre era de color castaño y muy bien peinado. Su mirada, sin embargo, parecía intimidante y, cuando Nico lo vio, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada.

—Vaya, Yazawa, no me imagine que te gustara hacer ese tipo de cosas… —La voz del hombre era gruesa y potente; algo que intimido aún más a Nico. El padre de Nico se puso nervioso al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, el cual lo veía con una amplia sonrisa adornando todo su rostro—. Llegas temprano… —Dijo apartando su mirada y viendo hacia abajo, donde Nico se ocultaba detrás de la pierna de su padre—. ¿Estas son tus niñas? —Pregunto el hombre.

—Así es —Dijo Yazawa al mismo tiempo que veía a Nico oculta detrás de él—. Vamos, Nico-chan, saluda al señor Nishikino —Antes de que Nico se moviera, el hombre frente a ella se puso de cuclillas, como lo había hecho su padre momentos antes, y encaro a la pequeña niña.

—Vaya, eres más bajita de lo que pensé —Dijo con un tono amable, pero, ya que su voz era gruesa, parecía un poco intimidante—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Pregunto el señor Nishikino. Nico tardo un rato en contestar y ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar, solo, con sus diez dedos en el aire, y en un silencioso susurro, le mostró la edad que tenía y dijo suavemente: «Diez»—. ¿Diez años? Pensé que eras de la edad de mi pequeña Maki —Nico, al escuchar al hombre, se sintió realmente ofendida; como podían siquiera compararla con alguien menor—. Mi niña tiene ocho años y es sumamente talentosa, no puedo esperar el día en que se haga cargo del hospital como su padre —El señor Nishikino se levantó y quedo a la altura del padre de Nico, que, aunque pareciera alto, la diferencia de estatura era muy notable—. Adelante —Dijo mientras se apartaba de un lado de la puerta—. Pensé que vendrías con tu mujer, es de suma importancia que ambos escuchen… esta noticia —El señor Nishikino comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa, al igual que lo hizo Nico y su padre.

—Ella pasó a la tienda a comparar algunas cosas, no queríamos llegar con las manos vacías. Viene con la pequeña gemela de mi querida Cocoa —Nico miraba alrededor asombrada; era tanto su ensimismamiento con la casa que realmente no ponía atención a lo que decían los adultos—. Quiero que les hagas estudios también a ellas, después de todo, todo esto paso después de que…

—Lo sé, no tienes que decir nada más… —El señor Nishikino libero un suspiro—. Eres un amigo de la familia y un importante enfermero en el hospital, no dejare que nada malo le pase a tus hijas ni a tu mujer, ya te lo había dicho.

Nico por fin se separo de lado de su padre y comenzó a caminar dentro de la casa. La casa era enorme, Nico nunca había visto algo como eso en su corta vida. Lo único que conocía era su pequeño departamento el cual podía recorrer entero en tan solo un par de minutos. Pero ahora que estaba en tan imponente casa, pensó que le llevaría una vida entera recorrer cada rincón de ese lugar.

Nico comenzó a explorar lejos de donde su padre y el señor Nishikino hablaban. Camino por un largo pasillo el cual llevaba a una puerta de madera brillante y decorada. Nico abrió la puerta y, sin esperar encontrar algo mas sorprendente, vio como la habitación en la que entraba estaba completamente iluminada y en el centro había una enorme mesa de madera que jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado ver; en el techo colgaba un candelabro con cientos de cristales y en una de las esquinas había una chimenea grande y de ladrillos rojos; alrededor de esta había sillones y sobre ella habían muchas fotos de la familia Nishikino; aunque esto a Nico no le aprecio importante.

—Te perdiste pequeña… —Nico se sobresaltó al escuchar una nueva voz. Al instante volteo asustada hacia el lugar del que había venido la voz, encontrándose así con una mujer mayor y de aspecto amable.

Nico quedo cultivada con la forma en que la veía la mujer frente a ella. Los ojos violetas de la mujer vieron fijamente a Nico y la pequeña niña parecía que no podía quitar su mirada de ella. Nico quedo absorta en el cabello de color escarlata de la mujer y le pareció intrigante el lunar debajo de sus labios; era una mujer hermosa desde cualquier punto que Nico la viera.

—No, Yo… —Nico miro nerviosa a su alrededor—, yo vengo con mi Papá.

—¿Tu Papá es el señor Yazawa? Entonces tú debes de ser… —La señora Nishikino se acercó a Nico pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás— la pequeña Nico —Nico hizo un puchero al escuchar las palabras de la mujer; le molestaba mucho que le dijeran "pequeña"—. Perdón, perdón, ahora sé que te molesta que te diga así —La mujer rio; con una armoniosa y hermosa voz—. Solo Nico, ¿está bien entonces? —Nico asintió con la cabeza sin dejarla de ver—. Me dijeron que se quedarían a cenar; espero que tu madre no tarde mucho —La señora Nishikino se acercó más a Nico y esta vez la pequeña no retrocedió—. Ya se… — la voz de la mujer salió animada, como si hubiera descubierto algo—. Qué tal si tú le llevas esto a mi pequeña niña… —Nico no se había dado cuenta, pero al señora Nishikino llevaba unas hojas de papel en las manos—. Es para su próxima lección, solo que tengo que atender a tu papi y a tu mami. ¿Me harías entonces el favor de encontrar a mi niña y darle esto? —La mujer puso las hojas frente a ella. Nico no las entendía en lo absoluto, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el dibujo de una rosa de tinta roja que adornaba el blanco papel—. No es difícil encontrarla, está en al habitación de música… —La señora Nishikino se acercó más a Nico y le señalo con la mano la puerta por la que había entrado—. Tienes que cruzar esa puerta e ir todo, todo derecho, ¿entiendes? —Nico asintió—. Después tienes que entra a la puerta blanca con este símbolo —La señora Nishikino le señalo un símbolo en la partitura; el símbolo de una clave de sol; aunque Nico no lo conocía—. Es ahí, no puedes perderte con estas indicaciones ¿cierto? Me dijeron que eras una niña bastante mayor y muy lista, hazme saber si lo que dicen de ti es cierto.

—¡Es cierto! —Por primera vez desde que estaba con la señora Nishikino, las palabras de Nico salieron animosamente—. Soy muy lista, seguro que no me cuesta nada encontrar ese lugar que usted dice—. Nico tomo las partituras con sus pequeñas manos y examino el símbolo que antes le había señalado la mujer—. Encontrare este lugar, le aseguro que lo hare —Nico le mostró una enorme sonrisa.

Al instante y sin esperar contestación alguna de la señora Nishikino, Nico salió corriendo por la puerta que le había señalado la mujer y comenzó a caminar animada con las hojas de las partituras en las manos.

Nico camino por el pasillo que le había dicho la señora Nishikino, pero no se fijaba mucho en su alrededor; estaba fascinada viendo la flor que decoraba el papel de las partituras. Nico caminaba y caminaba pero no sabía por dónde lo hacía, solo veía la flor carmesí dibujada en el papel, sintiendo así como si fuera real, como si la pudiera oler. De pronto, la tonada que con su padre aprendió comenzó a salir entre susurros de sus labios. Comenzó a cantar de pronto e iba siguiendo las líneas del pentagrama en la partitura pretendiendo saber que podía leerla; aunque en realidad no podía hacerlo.

Nico camino más y cuando su canción se terminó, miro instintivamente hacia arriba de las hojas, viendo que estaba al final de un corredor obscuro.

No sabía dónde estaba, se había perdió en la inmensidad de la casa por no haber puesto atención. Nico ya no reconocía ninguna de las puertas que estaba a los lados, y el lugar por donde había encontrado a la señora Nishikino había desaparecido. Estaba perdida en esa enorme casa, se sentía mal, un sentimiento de soledad se expandió dentro de su cuerpo, se sentía perdida, angustiada, nos sabía cómo regresar con su mamá ni con su papá.

—¿Que hago ahora? —Susurro, mientras algunos gemidos acongojados salieron de su boca—. No tengo que llorar —A pesar de que lo decía, las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por sus mejillas—, no tengo que llorar porque papá se preocuparía por mí. Tengo que regresar con él y sonreír, no tengo que llorar, sé que puedo aguantar… —Nico se mordía los labios para que los gemidos llenos de angustia no salieran de su boca, pero estaba preocupada y desesperada por no saber dónde estaba—. ¿Dónde estás papi? Ven a buscarme —Dijo de pronto y, al mismo tiempo que lo hizo, un sonido proveniente de una de las habitaciones que estaba a su costado le llamo la atención.

La puerta era blanca y en frete tenia dibujado el símbolo de una rosa. Nico miro la partitura y rápidamente levanto de nuevo su mirada hacia la rosa de la puerta viendo así cómo, con los tallos de la rosa y de un hermoso color verde formaban la clave de sol que le había señalado la señora Nishikino.

Nico se enjuago las lágrimas que habían logrado salir de sus ojos y se acercó a la puerta, escuchando al instante como el sonido de música salía desde el otro lado. Nico tomo el picaporte con sus pequeñas manos y lo giro, haciendo que la puerta se abriera suavemente; revelando al instante una viva luz que la dejo deslumbrada momentáneamente.

La música se detuvo y la imagen que veía Nico frente a ella se fue aclarando, revelando entonces una habitación con las paredes blancas y llena de instrumentos musicales, en la cual lo que más destacaba era un piano negro de cola que estaba justo en medio de toda la habitación.

Sentada en el taburete estaba una niña, con el cabello color carmesí y con unos ojos rasgados color violeta que parecían intimidantes; Nico lo supo enseguida, supo que ella era la persona a la que estaba buscando.

—¿Quién eres? —Dijo la niña que estaba frente al piano—. ¿De dónde saliste?

—Yo soy… —Nico miro nerviosa a la niña del piano, apretó con fuerza las partituras entre sus pequeñas manos y dio un paso hacia el frente—. Estaba buscando…

De un salto, la pequeña Maki se bajó del taburete y fue corriendo a lado de Nico, la cual la miro impresionada ya que no se esperaba para nada esa reacción.

—¿Qué haces con mis partituras? —Dijo la niña con una voz enojada—. ¿Quién te las dio? Las estas —Maki le arrebato las hojas de las manos a Nico— maltratando —Nico miro asombrada a la niña frente a ella, su actitud, en lugar de impresionarla, le pareció irritante y grosera.

—¿Quién te crees como para hablarme así? —Nico estaba molesta; su ceño se frunció y vio de manera retadora a la niña—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te comportas así?

—No es de tu incumbencia —Dijo Maki sin prestarle atención a Nico y acercándose de nuevo al piano; ignorando por completo la forma en la que la veía Nico—. Si es todo lo que viniste a hacer aquí, es mejor que regreses por donde viniste.

—No lo haré, tu mamá me dijo que me quedara aquí —Algo que no era cierto, la verdad es que, aunque así lo quisiera, Nico no sabía cómo regresar con sus padres—. Así que me quedare aquí, quieras o no.

—Has lo que quieras… —Dijo molesta Maki mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el taburete frente al piano y ponía las nuevas partituras que le había llevado Nico en el atril—. Pero no me molestes, no quiero perder tiempo en mi práctica por tu culpa. —Nico miro más frustrada a Maki y se acercó a ella.

—No te molestare, y espero que no me molestes tú a mí —Dijo furiosa mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y se sentaba en el piso; viendo en todo momento a Maki a los ojos—. Como es un lugar de música entonces yo voy a cantar todo lo que quiera y tú no podrás hacer nada.

—Has lo que quieras, no me importa.

—Es lo que haré, niña —Nico apretó con fuerza los parpados y le enseño la lengua a Maki en señal de molestia—. Tú también has lo que quieras, no me importa escuchar lo que tocas, pero espero que no me molestes.

—Como digas… —Dijo Maki desinteresada mientras se preparaba frente al piano para comenzar a tocar de nuevo—. Solo no cantes muy fuerte, tu voz es tan molesta como tú.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Nico grito furiosa.

—Lo que escuchaste, niña, ¿o acaso estas sorda? —Maki toco las primeras teclas del piano y comenzó a poner toda su atención en la partitura frente a ella.

Las notas del piano comenzaron a sonar, y, al instante, Nico comenzó a cantar también. Maki vio con molestia a Nico, aunque trataba de ignórala con el simple hecho de seguir tocando, no pudo evitar hablar de nuevo:

—¡Cantas muy mal, deja de hacerlo!

—¡Pues tu tocas horrible! —Nico cerró los ojos y canto con más fuerza mientras que Maki presionaba las teclas del piano frenéticamente, haciendo que el sonido se distorsionara.

—Eres molesta, ¡cállate de una vez!

—¡Tú eres la molesta! Lo que tocas no tiene nada que ver con la canción de Nico.

—Deja de hacerlo, no me dejas concentrar.

—Tú eres la que…

Nico entonces se había levantado de donde estaba y veía a Maki muy de cerca; no sabía cuándo había pasado pero estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de la niña. Maki veía atónita a Nico y no decía nada; sin embargo, estaba cautivada con los ojos carmesís de la mayor.

Ambas se quedaron viendo unos segundos, hasta que las mejillas de ambas niñas se pigmentaron tenuemente de un rubor rosado.

—¿Q-Qué tal si… —Comenzó a decir Nico con nerviosismo— cantamos y tocamos al mismo tiempo?

—No es como si me importara hacerlo… —Dijo Maki despegando su mirada de la de Nico; ocultando su rostro avergonzado mientras veía a las teclas del piano—. Solo que canta bien, y no lo hagas tan fuerte e impulsivamente.

—Que palabra más larga, ¿dónde te enseñan todo eso? —Nico comenzó a reír y, al mismo tiempo, Maki esbozo una sonrisa—. Yo cantare muy bien y tú procura tocar igual de bien, de la misma forma que yo lo hago; no aceptare fallos.

—Como sea… —Maki se acomodó de nuevo en frente al piano, lista para empezar a tocar de nuevo.

Maki comenzó a tocar. Sus pequeños dedos se deslizaron por las teclas blancas y negras del piano; su mirada estaba centrada en la partitura que estaba frente a ella, y cuando la tonada se hizo más suave, la dulce voz de Nico se le unió. La melodía comenzó a acompañarse con la armonía que creaba Nico con su canción. Maki no dejo de tocar en ningún momento, su mirada entonces paso del papel frente a ella hacia la chica que cantaba a un lado suyo; no se había dado cuenta cuando, pero de un momento a otro Nico ya estaba muy cerca de ella; con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de cantar. Maki entonces se hizo a un lado del taburete cuando vio que Nico se acercaba mas y, al momento, y sin siquiera decírselo, Nico se sentó a lado de la pequeña pianista, en el taburete, pegándose al cuerpo de Maki. Maki sonrió y no dejo de tocar; fue hasta que dejo de ver las notas en la partitura cuando se detuvo; al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Nico.

Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Maki y con sus ojos bien abiertos veía a la niña que ahora estaba sentada a su lado. Nico hacia lo mismo, pero con la sonrisa aún más grande que la de Maki. El corazón de ambas niñas latía al mismo tiempo y cuando menos se lo esperaron, cuando pensaban que el mundo se había distanciado y que ahora solo estaba las dos solas en él, el sonido de un tenue aplauso las sacó de su mundo de ensueño.

—Que linda canción —Era la mujer de cabello escarlata; la señora Nishikino que veía desde la puerta a las dos niñas con una sonrisa igual de grande que la de su hija, y no era la única ya que el padre de Nico también estaba ahí.

—Cantaste como los ángeles, Nico-chan… —Dijo el hombre sin dejar de aplaudir. Al instante, Nico grito emocionada y se levantó del taburete, fue corriendo a lado de su padre y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—¡¿Enserio te gusto?! —Pregunto emocionada—. Te gusto como Nico-nii canto con esta niña.

—No solo me gusto… —El hombre miro hacia dentro de la habitación, viendo fijamente a la pequeña niña pelirroja que no se movía de su lugar—. Ustedes dos hicieron una increíble combinación, seguro que, cuando sean grandes, podrán tocar y cantar las dos juntas para… —El padre de Nico se puso a la misma altura que su hija, para poder verla más de cerca, para lograr apreciar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en todo su rostro—, para que puedan hacer sonreír a todo el mundo.

Nico grito emocionada mientras se acercaba más a su padre y lo abrazaba del cuello. Mientras tanto, Maki dejo de ver a la niña y al hombre; ocultando su rostro ya que un rubor carmesí se había apoderado de él al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre desconocido para ella.

—Fue una hermosa canción, Maki-chan —Dijo entonces la señora Nishikino, acercándose a su hija, aunque ella parecía bastante indispuesta a ver a su madre a los ojos; aún estaba insegura de dejar que la vieran con el rostro completamente ruborizado—. ¿Tocaran de nuevo juntas ustedes dos? —Le pregunto su madre y al instante los labios de Maki se movieron.

—No… —Musito su hija avergonzada, pero ese silencioso susurro apenas si escucho con la inoportuna y repentina respuesta que dio la pequeña Nico:

—¡Si! —Grito fuerte y con ánimo mientras corría de nuevo hacia el piano donde estaba la niña y se sentaba a su lado—. Cantaremos otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que seamos adultas… —Nico tomo repentinamente a Maki de las manos y el rubor en el rostro de la pelirroja se incrementó—. Las dos juntas… —Nico le sonrió a Maki, y, aunque se sentía avergonzada con el acto tan impulsivo de la pelinegra, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la felicidad que se expresaba en el radiante rostro de Nico.

Maki asintió con la cabeza y al instante aparto sus manos de las de Nico; acercándolas así nuevamente a las teclas del piano. Comenzaría a tocar otra vez.

—S-Solo dejare que cantes conmigo si estas a la altura —Dijo la pequeña Maki con el rostro mas rojo y con las manos temblorosas en las teclas del piano—. Volveremos a cantar la canción y yo tocare el piano, pero no quiero que te equivoques, antes lo hiciste; no sonaba tan bien cuando cantaste algunas partes…

—¡¿Que dijiste?! —Grito alterada la pequeña Nico—. Yo cante muy bien, fuiste tú la que te equivocaste.

—Eso no es cierto… —Sin dejar que el reclamo de Nico provocara una nueva discusión, Maki comenzó a tocar de nuevo y, ante eso, Nico tuvo que guardar silencio.

El padre y madre de ambas niñas veían como sus hijas disfrutaban de la hermosa tonada que ambas niñas componían, disfrutaron cada segundo hasta que Nico canto la última estrofa y Maki toco la última nota…

…

El cielo ya estaba pigmentado de un fuerte color azul marino, el cual cubría por completo las nubes que se amontonaban en firmamento. Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar con fuerza y la luz plateada de la luna iluminaba un poco la tenue obscuridad.

En al escuela Otonokizaka ya no había ningún ruido de estudiantes salir de la escuela, solo se escuchaba el suave viento silbar contra las copas de los árboles y un sonido que cruzaba los pasillos y resonaba con un agradable y dulce eco en cada rincón de aquel edificio. A la tonada pronto se le unió un nuevo sonido, el sonido de la voz de una chica que suavemente cantaba acompañando a la melodía que resonaba.

En el aula de música de la escuela predominaba la armonía que creaban ambas chicas; ambas, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacían, sin dejar de crear su propia música.

Maki pasaba sus dedos habilidosamente por las teclas de piano, que, aunque fuera una tonada sencilla de interpretar, no dudo en acompañarla con hermosos arreglos; haciendo que la melodía evolucionara completamente a algo nuevo de escuchar.

Nico canto con más fuerza, dejando que todo su ser se fusionará con la melodía de Maki, dejando que cada sentimiento se trasmitiera a la canción que salía de sus labios con fuerza, con suavidad, con calma. Una canción que se armonizaba a la perfección a la tonada del piano que tocaba Maki; una canción que solo ellas conocían y recordaban.

Nico y Maki se vieron a los ojos, sin dejar de cantar, sin dejar de tocar y, cuando Nico canto la última estrofa de su canción que guardaba recelosa en su corazón; aquella canción que su padre le enseño, y Maki dio la última nota que venía escrita en la partitura; aquella partitura que con cariño le escribió su madre, todo el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, y un sentimiento inigualable y compartido embargo la mente y los corazones de ambas chicas. Ese momento duro un rato, ninguna de las dos dijo nada en algunos minutos que parecieron horas; ni siquiera se atrevían a hacerlo, ya que no querían que ese sentir de sus corazones desapareciera.

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los cristalinos ojos de Nico al igual que lo hicieron de los ojos violetas de Maki, era como si sus corazones estuvieran conectados en ese momento. Entonces la necesidad de decir algo se intensifico en ambas, y, al mismo tiempo, y por mero impulso de cortar la tensión al ver las lágrimas de la una y la otra, las dos chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—"¿Te gusto al canción?" —ambas se miraron atónitas al escuchar justamente lo mismo.

—Ese era el final que buscaba… —Dijo Maki sin despegar su mirada de Nico.

—Y esa era la tonada que siempre me falto para completar mi canción… —Nico se acercó más a Maki y, al instante, entrelazo sus manos con las de ella, rememorando así el momento de su infancia en el cual ambas, sin saberlo ni pensarlo, compusieron esa canción juntas.

—¿Cómo se llama la canción entonces? —Dijo entonces Maki, apartando su mirada de la de Nico y volviendo a ver la partitura en el atril del piano. Nico hizo lo mismo y en ese momento se sentó a lado de Maki; contemplando la partitura decorada con la hermosa rosa de tinta roja hecha a mano.

Nico sonrió al instante y apretó el agarre que sostenía con Maki; las miradas de ambas se volvieron a encontrar y cuando menos se los esperaron, los labios de las dos se volvieron a mover al mismo tiempo:

—"Sonrisas y rosas" —Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, dejando que sus corazones se conectaran, dejando que el sentimiento que recorría en ambas fuera el mismo; aunque ellas no lo sabían.

Nico amplio la sonrisa que tenía ya dibujada en los labios y se acercó más a Maki. Las lágrimas desbordaban más y más de sus ojos mientras que Maki veía un poco incomoda la situación en la que se encontraba Nico; ella no sabía por todo el cumulo de sentimientos por el que pasaba Nico; ese cumulo de sentimientos de no solo haber descubierto la música y pieza faltante de su canción, sino también por la remembranza de su padre.

Maki acerco más el cuerpo de Nico al de ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, sin saber si lo que hacía era correcto o no, simplemente lo hizo por mero impulso y al ver como las lágrimas en los ojos de Nico no dejaban de salir.

Nico sollozo con más fuerza al sentir el cuerpo de Maki más cerca de ella. Nico apretó más el abrazo con el que la sostenía Maki y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente; haciendo que Maki tampoco aguantara el sentimiento de ver a la persona que quería llorar así, y comenzara a llorar también.

El sonido del viento se mezclo con el suave sollozar de ambas chicas. Al final, el único sonido que se escuchaba en la escuela eran los sollozos y el viento silbar.

—Lo siento…, Nico-chan —Maki susurro sus últimas palabras de disculpa; esperando a que llegarán a su destino.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Si es así les pido que me pongan en las Reviews, si ustedes quieren, que les pareció y que pensaron al leerla.

En Facebook hice un pequeño juego debido a esta historia, y el premio era un Fic de mi autoria; lamentablemente nadie gano así que es muy triste. Pero al menos espero que hayan disfrutado de este NicoxMaki que tiene toda la esencia, al menos al principio, de las historias que escribía hace un año (sí, esta historia lleva guardada mas de un año y un dia abri el archivo para ver que tal estaba quedando y pues decidí por fin terminarla jejeje)

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y por su apoyo. Nos estaremos leyendo luego.


End file.
